With All My Heart
by crazylily
Summary: SEQUAL UP! Lily and James never got along, during their seventh year, Lily stays with her best friend at James' house the summer before, what happens when things begin to revolve? Read and Review!
1. An Unexpected Stay

With All My Heart

An Unexpected House

Lily Evans stood with her best friend Natalie Kerrie, they had finally found somewhere to stay for the summer holidays, after shifting between houses with some muggle friends, Natalie took it in her hands to bring them back to their world, the wizarding world. Though to Lily's dismay, they were staying with Natalie's boy friend, Remus Lupin.

It wasn't like Lily didn't like Remus, they were like brother and sister, but she didn't get along to well with one of his best friends, James Potter.

"Lily," Natalie yelled up the stairs. "Let's go, Remus will be here in a minute to pick us up!" Lily came running down the stairs with all her stuff. Her muggle friends had left an hour ago.

The doorbell rang minutes later and Natalie opened it to see a sandy haired boy with light blue, almost gray eyes. Natalie gave him a quick hug and kiss as Lily came to the door with her stuff. She gave Remus a tight hug.

"So, Remus how are we getting to your house?" Natalie asked with a cute smirk. She was about five foot three with long blonde hair, and blue eyes that could light up a room. She always seemed to be smiling, which is what her friends loved about her.

"Well, we're taking a car, but we're er…" He gave a quick apologetic look at Lily before continuing. "We're staying with James. My parents had to go on urgent business late last night, James' parents had to too, and our plan when this happens is I go stay at the Potter's and they said it's okay that you two come." Remus said rather quickly.

Lily stood there stunned and let Natalie drag her out of the house. Finally half way through the silent car ride there she spoke. "Remus, are Sirius and Peter going to be there too?" She said it quietly, but with a pleading look.

"Well Sirius basically lives there, so yes he will be there, but Peter is with his mother this month, so we won't see him till we are back in school."

Lily looked relieved. Her and Sirius Black always seemed to get along well. They could talk for hours, but no one knew this, well except Natalie, but Natalie was her best friend.

"Okay, cool…" Lily said, the rest of the ride was silent and when they got to the Potter Mansion Lily just stood there stunned.

The mansion was on top of a hill and five stories high, it was as huge as a Quidditch pitch, which, according to the rumors they had one in the back. The inside was red and gold and the house itself was very welcoming and cool compared to the hot weather outside.

Remus brought them up to James' wing of the house.

"Natalie, Lily, you too will be staying in the rooms on the right, we each have a room with our name on it on the left. This door is where our little room were we all hang out is, the only rule James' parents have said is that after midnight we should not be in each other's rooms. Sound good?" The girls both nodded, they finally came to their senses.

"Remus, how are we supposed to know where we're going?" Natalie asked timidly.

"Don't worry, we'll show you around, but right now, I've got to go wake up James and Sirius, they don't know you two are coming, and I didn't want a fight last night at three AM when James' parents and my parents left. So I should go tell them, and by the way, make yourselves at home in your rooms."

With that Lily and Natalie walked to their rooms and Lily was stunned to see how magnificent it was. All her stuff was there and it looked as though there were more clothes. She loved it, it was red and gold, in her traditional colors, and was very homey. She had a nice big bead that had a gold bedspread on it. A full-length mirror was on the wall. The dressers were filled with clothes that didn't belong to Lily, but had a note that said 'Fell free to wear any of them.' Lily simply loved it. She walked into Natalie's room to see that it was just like her own.

"Let's go check out their meeting area shall we?" Natalie asked with a huge smile on her face.

They walked in and saw a couple couches and a bunch of big fluffy chairs. It was red and gold like the rest of the house so far. There was a nice fire burning and five desks set up on one wall. On the desk there were bottles of ink, parchment, and quills. The girls decided to wait on the biggest couch in front of the fire.

A table sat in front of them, and on it, Lily noticed, was their breakfast; it was really quite early, as Lily noticed finally. They had been up most of the night packing, and didn't sleep. So when Remus came at seven, they were wide-awake. Lily now looked at her watch to see that it was eight AM.

"Should we eat?" Natalie asked.

"No, we should wait for the boys, it's only polite." Lily replied.

They didn't have long to wait luckily. Remus brought James and Sirius in moments later and they greeted each other quietly and sat down to eat.

"How has your summer been Lily?" Sirius asked. Everyone looked at them surprised, well except of course Natalie who didn't realize that it looked wrong.

"Fine, Natalie and me have been traveling around from place to place, then we were going to stay at Remus', but I guess we're staying here, by the way Potter, thanks for letting us." Lily said. She noticed that James had flinched at being called Potter; it was how they always were though. James gave a small nod to say he understood.

James and Lily had never gotten along. To Lily, James had an inflated head because he thought he was so hot, and great, but Lily knew it was true. Since her first year she had always had a crush on him, but she would never admit it. She loved his perfect body; he was about six feet tall, compared to her five foot five shortness. He had ruffled black hair, and chocolate eyes that we're irresistible. He had a strong build from Quidditch and had loved Lily for as long as she could remember. She never wanted to be one of his girls though. They were all 'one night stands' and she didn't want to be one.

Little did Lily know that James wanted her to be more, he wanted her for his life. That's why hearing 'Potter' hurt him so bad, but she couldn't know. He was too stubborn, not that she wasn't. Though by now, she had to have realized that she wasn't just a game to him. He loved her long fire red hair that was extremely wavy, her brilliant emerald eyes, and her body. In his eyes it was the perfect shape. Everything about her was perfect to the famous James Potter.

"Evans, it's nothing, I knew you'd be at Remus' house, and the circumstances our parents left under meant that you were coming here, no biggy." James said. Lily wished she could believe it, but when they're eyes met, they knew it was more.


	2. Exploring the House

A/N: I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter :( so i would appreciate it if you could review if you read this :) anyway... this chapter is a little short, but only because it needed to end somewhere, and this seemed like a good place...

Previously:

"Evans, it's nothing, I knew you'd be at Remus' house, and the circumstances our parents left under meant that you were coming here, no biggy." James said. Lily wished she could believe it, but when they're eyes met, they knew it was more.

With All My Heart

_Exploring the House_

After they finished their meal James, Sirius, and Remus showed the girls the rest of the house. Lily was surprised to see how big the house was, it was gorgeous. There were crystal chandeliers in most rooms, a huge kitchen that had a bar. Finally James showed them the rest of his wing.

Below their rooms was a Quidditch Pitch, full size, and it was indoors and could be set to give you any kind of riding conditions imaginable. They had state of the art Shooting Stars for anyone in the house to ride. As if this wasn't enough, there was an Olympic size swimming pool right next to it. There were three diving boards at varying heights and could be separated into ten lanes.

Lily was amazed! She loved the sight of it. Little did her friends know that swimming was her thing before she came to the wizarding world! She missed it so much.

"Oh my god, an Olympic size pool, James, I love you…"

"Evans I knew you liked me, but…"

"Dammit Potter! Not like that, I just… I just…"

"Ha ha! Lily Evans has been caught! She loves me Jame-"

"I do not! Shut up you… you…" Lily was finding it hard to come up with an insult.

"C'mon, this could be a bit, we can let them argue." Remus whispered to Natalie and Sirius. They both nodded and walked away.

"What am I Lily? Hm?" James questioned. He loved watching her stutter.

Neither had noticed the absence of their friends.

Lily stopped at that moment. Had James just called her Lily? He did. Well I guess I should probably start calling him James now.

"James! Stop it! YOU ARE CONFUSING ME!" Lily said

"LIKE THAT'S REALLY THAT HARD!" James yelled.

At that moment Lily ran after him. He was standing on the edge of the pool and anyone who hangs out at a pool knows that's not safe.

Before James could react to what was happening Lily had pushed him in, but at the last second he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in with him.

"That wasn't very nice Lily! If you wanted to go swimming you should've just said so!" James said looking angry, but there was a hint of playfulness in his voice and eyes, that flicked off when Lily met them.

"Well James, you shouldn't have pulled me in!"

"You started it!"

"NO, you did!"

"NO IT WAS YOU WHO STARTED IT!"

At that moment the door opened and Lily and James both turned to see their friends who looked to be in fits of silent hysterical laughter.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two doing?" Natalie finally asked.

"Well you see Nat, Lily here tried to push me in, so I pulled her with me!" James said triumphantly. Natalie smirked.

"Why exactly did you try to pull him in Lily?" It was Sirius who asked this time, Remus was still laughing at them.

"Well Sirius, you see… we were… well arguing." Lily replied nervously.

"What were you arguing about?" Remus asked finally in control of himself.

Lily turned and looked at James. He looked blank. The honest truth was they forgot exactly what it was they had been arguing about. They just knew they were supposed to be mad at each other.

"Well?" Natalie asked with a knowing look in her eyes, a smirk playing on her face.

"We were arguing about… about whether the pool water was warm or cold, I said it was cold, Lily said it was warm, and I was right, it's cold." James said smirking at Lily.

"NO IT IS DEFINETLY WARM!" Lily screamed.

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"NOT!"

"Shut up both of you, you are both horrible liars, and by the looks of it you two bone heads don't even remember what you were arguing about!" Sirius said, this time he looked at his best friend's expression and knew instantly that he was right. James wasn't the best liar in the world, well he was a good liar, but he could not lie to Sirius.

"Fine if you say so Sirius. Anyway, since we are all in here, Lily want to get a swim suit on, we can all go for a swim." James said giving Lily a little smile.

"Fine, but I only wear one piece suits, I look horrible in a two piece." Lily exclaimed. James looked shocked.

"Lily, to be perfectly honest, you would look great in one, and there are only one piece suits in the store room. It's the closet on the left, you and Natalie can go find swimsuits, and we each have ours in our room. They're all brand new by the way." James said when he saw the look on her face. He turned and walked away.

A/N: OKay, now it's your job to review and tell me what you think :) okay, got it, now go review!


	3. to the pool we go

_With All My Heart_

_To the pool we go_

After about a half hour Lily and Natalie came out to the pool in matching two-piece suits, they were red with blue hearts. Remus and James' mouth's dropped open when they saw the girls. Lily had a pair of goggles in her hands, and was blushing profusely at the boy's reactions.

"Lily Evans, don't you ever say you don't look good in a two-piece suit, you look… you look… amazing…" James was in aw and was surprised when he started stuttering. As was Lily, Natalie, Sirius, and Remus, they knew this wasn't like James at all.

"Th…Thanks…" Lily was stuttering too, it was her turn to have all eyes on her.

"Wow, I understand why Remus is looking at Natalie, but James, I'm surprised, I didn't know you liked Lily, why ever didn't you tell me?" Sirius said in a mock sad voice.

"Shut up Sirius!" Lily and James said together.

"Oh, I see, they are in denial! Remus! Natalie! Let's leave these two…" But Sirius never got to finish that sentence. At that moment Lily and James had both lunged at him.

In the pool the three went, and after them came Remus and Natalie.

"You guys want to race?" Lily asked with a smirk. They would never know what hit them.

"Sure Lil, I'll take you on!" James said.

They went to the wall and when Sirius shouted, "GO" Lily took off.

Remus, Sirius, and Natalia looked on in awe as James got his ass handed to him.

"Lily, when did you learn to swim like that, and why didn't you tell me?" Natalia asked her still in awe.

"I swam on a team for five years before I came to Hogwarts and I continued swimming during the summer till fifth year." Lily said as if it was nothing.

Her friends just stared at her; James had already finished and couldn't believe what had just happened. It wasn't like she was out of shape, but he never thought she was so good in water.

Sirius had a sudden idea. He thought it could work well enough, leaving them alone for a bit, neither would pick up on it till they were out of the room.

"James, I think we're going to go get some food, you guys want us to bring you back some?" Sirius asked giving Natalie and Remus a knowing look. Luckily James and Lily did not notice this.

"Okay, bye guys, see you later!" Lily said. This surprised James and all their friends. Lily was surprised by what she said. She had shocked herself for the second time that day.

Before she knew it her friends had left and it was just she and James. She wouldn't have admitted it if anyone ever asked, but she was actually happy to be with him.

While Lily was in her little trance James snuck up behind her and tickled her then put his around her waist. To his surprise she just put her hands on his. They stood there in the water for what seemed like hours. Lily leaned back into James and rested her head on his bare chest.

Lily loved the feeling James was giving her. He slowly started running his hands over her bare stomach. Up and down slowly. Lily was neck high in water that was warm enough for her liking. She had James there who was making her feel extremely comfortable and there was no one around to see what happened.

She turned her head side ways to look at James. His chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing. All of a sudden James picked her up in a cradle and brought her onto one of the lawn chairs to relax. She was on his lap and turned to face him.

"James, why are you doing this?" Lily whispered even know no one was in the room expect them.

"I don't know Lily," James replied in an equally quiet whisper. "But I'm glad we are here together. I'm glad that we aren't arguing, I'm glad…" Lily never found out what else he was glad about, at that moment their friends walked in laughing and when they saw the angry looks on James and Lily's faces they immediately stopped.

"Oops, did we just walk in on a James and Lily moment?" Sirius asked slightly amused.

"Yes Padfoot, you did." James replied and Lily noticed that if looks could have killed, James would have killed his best friend.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but Lily, what in Merlin's name are you doing sitting on James' lap?" Natalie asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

To everyone's surprise Lily didn't move, and James wasn't about to try and move her.

"Nat, what is the problem with me sitting on a guys lap?" Lily asked she was rather amused herself.

"Well Lily, you _half naked_ and it is James Potter's lap you're sitting on, so you tell me." Natalie said smirking.

Lily turned a deep red almost darker than her hair. Yet still she didn't move. James put his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him.

"Wow, okay, we're leaving, apparently you two want some _alone_ time, and we see when we're not wanted." Sirius said in a mock sad voice.

Sirius, Remus, and Natalie walked out of the room and down to the kitchens.

"Okay, seriously, this is going to be so incredibly easy, setting these two up. Do you see the way they look at each other? It's a little scary!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius, that's because they're in love. I've never seen Lily's face light up like that, it's not like her." Natalie replied.

"Yeah, I know, James is usually a one night stand guy," Remus chipped in. "While we're on that subject Sirius, do you think this is one of those? Do you think he'll do that to Lily?" Remus asked. He looked between his girlfriend and one of his best friends.

"James wouldn't dare. He cares too much about her. You know that Remus. She means the world to him." Sirius replied in an off hand voice.

"I don't think we have to worry about James hurting Lily, I think we should worry about her hurting him." Remus and Sirius looked at her funny.

"Explain please." Remus said.

"Well, Lily is always afraid to get hurt. She still hasn't told me why, but she doesn't trust many guys. The reputation James has won't help him much. She needs to trust him before he tries anything. So you might want to inform him of that." Natalie said quietly.

"Wow, I never knew Lily was so… Preconscious. She usually tells me about stuff, but she has never told me about any of her past boy friends." Sirius said innocently.

With all this in mind they left the kitchen to go back to their rooms and wait for Lily and James to join them.

Sirius waited behind, he wasn't about to wait around all night for his best friend to come back to the real world.

Meanwhile 

"James, I have something I should tell you before we get into anything… serious." Lily looked nervous and James saw it in her eyes. She went on though. "I've been… hurt before… I couldn't handle it if it happened again. So if you want to be with me, it can't just be another one of your 'one-night-stands'." Lily said looking deep into his eyes.

"Lily, please tell me what it was." James whispered in her ear.

"Well James you see… I dated this guy… and…"

------

A/N: Cliffy! Okay, yeah I know, I know, I kind of jumped into things, but I've got plans, big plans, I just have to make them unfold…

Okay… first thing first... **THANK YOU!** I went to bed last night with 3reviews and woke up this morning with 14e-mials, all saying the same thing! Thanks for all the positive review!

OKay, the reason for the 'only two piece' **stasya** is becasue James is lying and there are one-pieces, just not there, but Lily can't know that, so...

On the Sirius issue **firefly4u, **he will have 'fluff' with Lily, it's been the plan all along :)

Okay I'm on it; I'll have the next chapter up by midnight on the tenth, probably earlier! I PROMISE!


	4. Lily's Lovely Ex

_With All My Heart_

_Lily's Lovely Ex_

"Well James you see… I dated this guy… and… well… he…" Tears began forming in Lily's eyes, she had never told anyone about this particular guy, not even her Natalie. It was scaring her. She didn't know why she was about to tell James, but she knew she had to. It was necessary.

"Listen Lily, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." James said quietly. He wanted to know, but he wasn't going to push her into telling him.

Luckily at that moment James' house elf, Wendy, walked in. "Sir, Mr. Sirius wants you to come up to the common area of your wing. Sir." Wendy squeaked.

"Do you mind Lil? I think they might be getting worried up there." James said quietly so Wendy could not here.

"Yeah, they might be worried I have drowned you by now." Lily replied teasingly.

"Lily, you wish, come on, we better go though. Sirius gets a little testy after a while." James replied.

Lily gave a soft laugh, and nodded.

"Wendy goes inform Sirius that we will be up in about ten minutes." James said to Wendy, who nodded and turned and walked away. "Lily, you want to finish, or wait till another time?" James asked quietly.

"We should wait till later, now isn't a good time." Lily replied as they started walking back up to James' wing of the house.

"I hate when Sirius does this, he gets lonely at times." James told Lily. She knew this already. When James was off with a girl during the year Lily would talk to Sirius about this kind of stuff. Lily just nodded.

"James, what's the deal with Sirius, he never says anything about his family, I know his cousin and brother are at Hogwarts, but he never speaks to them. What's up with that?" Lily asked.

"Sirius hates his family. They're a pretty dark family. Sirius doesn't like them. He ran away after last summer and came here to live with me. My parents love him. He spends all his time here, has his own room, well actually three rooms, but only cause when we get in a fight my parents put him in a room that I can't find in me in a room he can not find. So we have to meet in the kitchen when we calm down. That is how it's been as long as I can remember knowing Sirius." James told Lily.

"Wow, I never knew his family was so dark, I knew he didn't like them, but I never knew it was that bad." Lily replied. They had made their way up to James' wing of the house quietly. Lily went in her room and changed into some comfy pajamas. She walked out into the hallway where James stood waiting for her.

He took her hand and they walked into James' common area. Everyone was already sitting around waiting for the two to enter.

"Look who's finally decided to join us." Natalie said with a smirk.

"Nat, nothing happened so wipe that glorious smirk off your face. Absolutely nothing happened." Lily said to her best friend.

"But how do we know that? You were with James, I hate to tell you, but James doesn't not do stuff when he is alone with a girl." Remus said. He had a smirk on his face.

"Remus, Sirius, I know this may be hard for you to believe, but we didn't do anything, we were just talking when you sent Wendy to fetch me! Sirius, I hate when you do that. We were in the middle of a very important conversation!" James said, slightly annoyed at his friend's arrogance.

"Aw, we're sorry James, but no one forced you to come up here. You did it on your own free will, and if you don't mind me asking, what was so important that you didn't want to come up here?" Sirius asked in a mock sad voice.

James gave Lily a nervous look, he wasn't sure if he should tell them. "It's up to Lily, it is not my decision whether you know or now, it's hers." James told them sternly.

"Lily, care to share?" Natalie said, but when she saw the frightened look on Lily's face she regretted it. "It has to do with _him_ doesn't it?" Natalie asked. Lily just nodded.

James, Sirius, and Remus didn't know what to say; they did not know what the girls were talking about or whom _'him'_ was. They knew it couldn't be good though because Lily and Natalie were both staring at each other in shock.

"Lily, you were going to tell James about _him?_ You know James would probably hunt him down and kill him… You understand that, right?" Natalie asked concerned.

Lily finally spoke. "Nat, I can not have a relationship with someone who can not understand what happened, and I think maybe I should tell all three of these guys. They need to know." Lily said, a little scared still.

"It is up to you Lily, but remember no one is making you." Natalie responded.

"Okay, guys, what I'm about to tell you does **not** leave this room, got it?" She waited for them all to nod, then continued. "The summer after third year, I went back to live with my family. They're muggles, as you all know. Well, I met this guy, William. He was almost two years older than me, and he was going to be in grade eight that fall, which in Hogwarts time would be a second year. Anyway, we dated. He was at my house all the time, and he was my first serious relationship. Well, we would hang out all the time, and snog, nothing big… But he always wanted to go farther, but me, I didn't.

"Well to make a long story short, he wanted me to sleep with him, I finally just said NO, flat out, and then I started avoiding him. Well I spoke with his ex-girlfriend, and found out he had slept with her about a month after him and me started dating. So I dumped him finally and he ran back to her.

"I was young, and stupid, and afraid. It hurt so bad, and that's why I have trouble with relationships." Lily finished with a tear in her eye. She hadn't told them the whole truth, but that didn't matter now.

There was silence. James and Sirius looked like they could kill someone, which Lily was sure they would do if they ever met William. Remus was holding Natalie and he too looked like he could really hurt someone.

Natalie who already knew the story looked frustrated. She knew Lily hadn't told them the whole truth, but she didn't understand why. She knew whatever reason Lily had; it was probably a good one.

"Lily… Thanks for telling us, and you said this guy was a muggle, right?" James said softly with his arm around her now.

"Yeah, he used to live near me. He went to private school so I can avoid him during the summer holidays." Lily responded quietly.

"Okay, but if he ever comes near you again, be sure to tell us, okay?" It was Sirius who spoke this time.

"Of course I will Sirius, I could never not tell my best friends something important like that." Lily smiled then yawned.

"You guys want to sleep out here? We can make room and have a slumber party? It will be fun." Natalie said smirking.

"As long as they boys don't try something stupid." Lily responded.

"We would never take advantage of you Lily dear, you should know that." Sirius said with mock sadness.

"C'mon, I'll have Wendy and Ronnie set the room up for us while we go change, or while you three go change. Lily want to go with me, we're going to the kitchen. I've got to tell the house elves what their orders are and we can get some food, I do not want them to have to do all the cooking and stuff, they deserve a break tonight I think." James said.

"How considerate, c'mon, lets go." Lily replied. They walked out of the room hand in hand to go find the house elves.

**_READ SECOND AUTHOR NOTE! EVERYONE!_**

**A/N: **Okay, I so want more reviews, because I'm not sure anyone liked chapter three! So if you like it... **_REVIEW... _**If you don't like it... **_REVEIW!_** is that clear? Okay, I hope so, because I just love reviews. I already have chapter five written, so once you reveiw, I will post it, in the mean time, I'm going to work on chapter six and seven :)

Peace

Crazy Lily

**_Late A/N:(date-8/27/05) Okay, I've had a lot of reviews from this chapter. William... My time line, when I was 11 I was going into sevent grade, not fifth. So that would make 8th gradde in my book 2nd year. Thats what thats all about(my b-day was in november) So there's that tid bit... read on now_**


	5. Sirius' girlfriend

**A/N: What happend to all my reviewers? I want more reviews! OR I WILL CRY! So REVIEW!**

_With All My Heart_

_Sirius' Girlfriend_

Later that night they didn't get much sleep at all. They spent a lot of time talking about Lily's ex-boyfriends. She didn't mind at all. She was glad to finally get it out there.

She thought about how James would treat her now though. She was worried it would be different, that he would pity her, and not take her in. She was glad that he did not start avoiding her, lucky her, James had no intention of ever doing so, and she loved the way he made her feel, and it was a feeling she had never felt before.

The house elves had set it up so that there were six beds situated throughout the room. Lily was sitting on one with James and had her head was resting on his shoulder. Natalie and Remus were in the same position, and Sirius had his latest girl friend over for the time being, Keri Teri. (When she arrived they stopped speaking about Lily's ex-boyfriend.

Keri was another Gryffindor, she was in her seventh year with the rest, and knew Lily. Lily didn't care for her, but would deal with it for Sirius. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was rather short, and not very witty. She was never good in any classes, unlike the other five. She didn't like anyone in the room, and only came in hopes to shag Sirius. She was, in fact, the Hogwarts Slut.

Keri didn't speak much; she was eyeing James and Lily though. She didn't like the way they looked at each other. She envied Lily; she only went with Sirius so that way she could see James, but being with Sirius was working for now.

"So Keri, how's your summer been?" Natalie asked kindly, but she saw the look on Keri's face, she hated Lily, and Natalie wasn't about to let her best friend get hurt. Keri wouldn't dare try something.

"Not bad, I've had fun. How about you?" She asked in a mock happy way.

It was Lily who answered. "Well, Nat and me have been moving from place to place, and finally decided to stay with Remus, who has luckily been sent to James' house for the summer. Then James and me hooked up, so we're going to stay here till school starts." It was kind of a lie, but James did not say anything, nor did anyone else. Keri had a sour look on her face at this time.

Keri turned to Sirius and whispered something in his ear. Sirius nodded and they excused themselves from the room.

Lily was rather happy about this; the air became lighter now that Keri was out of the room. Lily made a mental note to tell Sirius to break up with her.

"James, why did you have to let her come?" Lily whispered in his ear.

"Lily, why did you say we were together?" James replied with a smirk.

"Because she was eyeing you, and she can't have you!" Lily said slyly.

"Why can't she have me?" James asked now grinning wildly.

"Because I said so! You're supposed to be mine!" Lily said stubbornly.

"Why?" James said.

Lily frowned. "You mean you don't want me to be yours?" She said very sadly.

"God Lily, I've waited six years for you to be mine, I'm just playing with you." James said slyly. Then before Lily could react his soft lips were on hers. She got a tingling sensation in her stomach. It was a short sweet kiss, but it felt so great, Lily didn't want it to end, but James pulled away, surprising himself.

Natalie and Remus had fallen asleep next to each other. Lily noticed quickly and put her arms around James' neck, she then pressed her lips to his and entangled her fingers in his hair.

James was mildly surprised by this, but kissed her back. He loved the feeling she was giving him. A girl had never kissed him with this much emotion. This much… Want. He always thought she hated him, but now he knew she never could. The way she was kissing him, it was incredible.

He ran his tong over her bottom lip. She opened up immediately. Their tongs battled furiously. James ran his hands over her chest, and she kept her hands in his hair.

What seemed like minutes later the door opened and Lily and James had to break apart.

"Sorry, did we interrupt something?" Sirius asked with a knowing smirk. Keri looked furious at the sight of James and Lily, lips swollen and hands interlocked.

"Yeah Sirius. Thanks. James I think we should get some sleeps. I'm quite tired." Lily said. James took his hand from hers and moved his hands to around her waste.

"You're sleeping with me tonight." James whispered in her ear, but Sirius heard.

"Hey, lovebirds, there are other people in the room." Sirius said.

"Not like that you pervert!" Lily said. "Not like we don't know what you just did." She said knowingly.

Keri turned red, but Sirius didn't make a move.

"Sirius, I think I'm going to go home. I'm not in the mood for a sleep over. See you later in the week." She said sadly, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips she went through the fire and left.

"Sirius, will you please get rid of that slut?" Lily said not at all pleased by what that girl was doing to him. She was playing him to get close to his best friend, her boyfriend!

"Yeah Sirius, she is no good, she was eyeing me the whole time she was in here. Get rid of her, please." James pleaded with his best fried.

"Fine, fine, I'll break up with her tomorrow," Sirius replied, and in an undertone to James he said. "She sucks in bed anyway." Sirius and James laughed. Sirius always could find a way to make everything go away.

"Okay boys, time for bed. James I'm not moving, so you can if you want, but I don't really care right now." Lily told him knowing he wouldn't move.

James stayed where he was, and Sirius went over to one of the three empty beds. James kept his arms around Lily and held her tight, never wanting to let her go. This was paradise. Everyone was happy, and everyone was silent. Finally with one last kiss on the lips James and Lily fell fast asleep, happy to be together at last.

**A/N: Hey! I want reviews! they make me happpy! so REVIEW! Anyway, yeah, this was kind of just a filler, joking, what ever, I have the next chapter written and I'm working on chapter 7now... so if you review I'll post chapter 6 sooner, it's** _Meet the Ex _**that is if I don't change the chapter, but i'm pretty sure that's what i'm going to have next :)... so REVIEW!**


	6. Seriously Sirius

**A/N: Okay, I lied! I'm sorry, but I was planning on posting the chapter I had here, which is _Meet the Ex_ but that will be the next chapter, I promise! Okay, I'm not getting all that many reviews, and I've been asked a lot of questions about Sirius. He is there as my 'go to' man! He's friends with Lily because I want him to be, and Lily tells them that because they're her friends and she beleieves they have a right to know. Now this chapter shows more into the Lily and Sirius relationship, and how Sirius treats Lilly. Besides that this is just a filler that is leading up to chapter 7(_Meet the Ex)_. Okay, So Review!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot about this, and I'm only posting it once... If you recognize it, it's the fabulous J.K. Rowlings, if not it's mine, as is the plot, got it? okay good, because I hate having to post this...**

**Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

_With All My Heart_

_Seriously Sirius_

Then next day Sirius broke up with Keri as he promised. Lily was very happy. James left early the next day to do some food shopping. Remus decided to take Natalie out for breakfast. So Lily and Sirius decided to hang out in the common room for the day till everyone returned.

"So Lily, how are things going with James?" Sirius asked politely.

"Pretty good. I mean, I do not know, sometimes I am worried with the story about William that thing will change between us. I don't want to lose him, but I don't want his reputation to get in the way. He seems so different." Lily said quietly. She was glad she still had Sirius to talk to. He seemed to be a bit sulky lately though. She wanted him to confide in her. She was about to get her wish.

"Lily, be careful. I know James really likes you, but when we get back to school, James' fan club is pretty brutal. Lily, I do not want to see you hurt." Sirius said quietly. She had to know this.

"Sirius, I'm not stupid, I know they'll hate me, look at how Keri treated me last night. Sirius, I don't want to lose him, but here, I'm safe being with him, at school, they'll do anything to break us up." Lily whispered. She loved being able to confide in Sirius.

"I know Lily, I know. Don't worry, but know that James would never hurt you intentionally, well unless he wanted to die a very painful death." Sirius laughed at his joke, as did Lily. Though Sirius and Lily both realized it probably wasn't a joke. Sirius would kill his best friend if he ever broke Lily's heart.

"So Sirius, what's bugging you?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Well, last summer my family disowned me, and my brother has gone pretty dark, but he keeps writing to me telling me that it's not real, he's just faking it for me. I don't know what to think, I want to believe him, because he always seemed to listen to me, but Regulus is in Slytherin, and I wish he would stop, I do not want to here it. James doesn't understand it. He doesn't even know about the letters, He thinks I'm just upset because he's spending more time with you than me. Don't worry though. We're not fighting or anything, he's just, mad about me bring Keri over. I do not know anymore Lily. It's scary, James and me are like brothers, and we've just been going at it whenever no one is around. I hate it." Sirius confessed.

Lily was sad about this. She knew that Andromeda, Sirius' cousin, was the only relative of Sirius' that he would speak to at will. Regulus was going to be a fifth year at Hogwarts, and was already turning darker than necessary.

"Don't worry Sirius, it will all work out. Who knows maybe Regulus with end up helping us in the end, after all, he cannot be that bad. He grew up admiring you." Lily said with a smile.

"I guess you're right Lil. Thanks. I love having you to talk to you. You are like my sister you know that? Though if you marry James, you will basically be my sister." Sirius said smirking. He knew Lily and James would be married. It was destiny.

"James and me married? That could work, and we'll have a little child. He'll grow up to be big and strong, and guess who will be his god father?" Lily asked smirking; she loved doing this with Lily.

"Who?"

"You!" Lily said! Sirius leaped over to her and started tickling her waste.

"Sirius! Stop it! I hate being tickled! You are worse than JAMES!" Lily screamed.

James had walked into the room that very second and Lily and Sirius broke apart instantly looking a little guilty.

"My best friend and my girlfriend are in a room all by themselves, rolling around with Lily screaming. Should I bother to ask what is going on here?" James asked raising his eyebrow.

"We were just talking James, then your best friend attacked me and started tickling me. Then I yelled and told him that he's worse than you when it comes to tickling me!" Lily said.

"Oh really, tickling Lily were Sirius?" James said and his friend nodded. They're eyes met and they both went after Lily.

"STOP, c'mon-guys-this-isn't-fair!" Lily said in between laughs.

After about ten minutes of watching Lily cry hysterically with laughter and yell at them, they stopped tickling her.

"That was not funny Potter, or you Black!" Lily yelled at the two boys. "You are so immature! I hate you both! Stop being so…" But they never found out what else they were because James decided it was a good time to pull Lily into a passionate kiss.

"James you are so mean, and evil and cruel and…" While Lily contemplated what to call him next Sirius chirped in.

"And I love you James, be with me forever, never leave my side." Sirius said in a high-pitched voice that sounded a lot like Lily.

Sirius and James busted out laughing as Lily turned a bright red. She hated them both so much. But at the same time was madly in love with one of them, and the other was like a brother to her. She didn't know how it could be more perfect.

It looked like it could be the perfect summer. Her best summer yet. She loved her friends, and had the perfect boyfriend. Nothing could change how she was feeling, nothing at all.

The group decided it would be good to go out and do something different for a change. So later that night they went to muggle London to see a muggle movie. After a lot of arguments they finally decided to go see Dodge-Ball.

At six in the evening the group headed out into James' parents' car and had the driver bring them to the nearest theater. They arrived extra early, and bought their tickets.

"Lily, here, I don't understand this money, you do it." James said handing Lily the money.

"Fine James, but its only cause you're my sweet heart." Lily whispered in his ear.

"Thank you dear." James replied.

Remus, Sirius, Natalie, and Sirius' cousin Andromeda went and bought soda and popcorn, with great help from Natalie, who was a half-blood.

Lily and James walked over to join them. They decided to go and wait in the game room, James saw a friend.

"Hey Will! I didn't know you came to these places!" James yelled out to a boy with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wasn't well built, but rather stocky. When Lily saw the boy all the color drained out of her face.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! YAY! Okay, I want a lot of reviews cause I like this chapter! I'm on chapter nine now and i've almost finished that, so the more reviews I get, the quicker I update, and I want atleast a total of 60 reviews before I update again /... So gimme them! Please with pupppy dog eyes**

**Love always,**

**CrazyLily**


	7. Meet the Ex

_With All My Heart_

_Meet the Ex_

No one seemed to notice Lily's reaction to this as the person walked over. Lily had started panicking.

"James, how've you been, and what are you doing here?" Will asked James. He had his eyes on Lily though.

"Well some friends are staying at my house for the rest of the summer before I go back to Hogwarts, and our parents are away, so we decided to come see a movie. What about you, back from Durmstrang for the summer? Or have they finally kicked you out?" James asked, the little color left in Lily's face now left it.

"You're a wizard?" Lily blurted out accidentally. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. William her ex-boyfriend, the guy who tried to steal her virginity, the one and guy who wanted to take her pride and glory away from her. He was a wizard.

"Well, it is the girl I thought it was, Lily Evans, so nice to see you to. Oh, and yes, I'm a wizard. I'm out of Durmstrang though James, lucky for you, I'm going to Hogwarts, Slytherin, fifth year." He said with a smile. He was trying to charm her; she wasn't going to fall for it. "Hopefully I'll see you all there. James who are the rest of your friends?"

"Well it seems you already know my lovely girlfriend Lily," James said scowling at William already figuring out who he was. "My best friend Sirius Black, dark wizard gone good," James said smiling at Sirius. "My other best friend Remus Lupin, and Lily's best friend and Remus' girlfriend Natalie Kerrie. Also Sirius' cousin Andromeda." James finished with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all." He said offering a hand to James' friend who didn't take it, instead they let Lily speak.

"William Terret, funny seeing you here. Well actually, it's not, I rather you weren't here. Merlin, how could Dumbledore ever bring you to Hogwarts, I'll never get it. Oh by the way, they know about you." Lily said coldly.

"Aw, still cold Lily? Nothing changes does it?"

"Never has, never will." Lily replied. James squeezed her hand to let her know he understood and was there.

Natalie decided now was a good time to throw looks at James, Sirius, and Remus to not interfere. She knew Lily could handle it herself.

"Looks like you finally got a guy." William said coldly.

"Yeah, I've got the best, one that doesn't cheat on me. Imagine that." Lily said the last part sarcastically.

"I never cheated on you Lily dear." William replied with a smile.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. Oh, and I didn't mention, my boyfriend does not try to force me to sleep with him every chance he gets." Lily said smiling at James.

"Ha, are we talking about James Potter, the James Potter, right, him not trying that! Girl I know all his tricks, and you're just another one night stand." He said smiling.

"William, I think it's time you leave. Lily is mine, back off! I'd never do anything to hurt her! I'm not like you, and Lily I hope you'll forgive me for being friends with him. It was a long time ago, before Hogwarts. Please, I never knew about this, we stopped talking after I left for Hogwarts." James said to his girlfriend, now putting his arm around her waist.

"Of course I will James. Terret, get the hell out of here, we don't want to see you anymore." Lily said to William coldly and they walked away into the theater.

When they got in the theater Sirius finally spoke. "That was William wasn't it?"

"Thanks for joining in the conversation Sirius." Lily said.

"Sorry, Natalie wouldn't let us hit him." Sirius said to Lily.

"Don't worry guys, he's going to be at Hogwarts. You'll be able to get him then." It was Andromeda who finally spoke. She didn't know who the guy was, but knew he wasn't cool.

"Sweet, Lily, don't get mad if we… Turn him into a slug." James said hopefully.

Before Lily got a chance to answer the movie started.

They all had fun at the movies and laughed at all the stupid jokes, and naturally at the end, Lily and James kissed, and so did Remus and Natalie. Sirius and Andromeda busted out laughing at then end. It was so like them.

Later that night the six sat and spoke. They filled Andromeda in about William, and she now realized why Lily hated him so much.

Around midnight each went to their respective rooms (Andromeda was given a room on the girls side of the wing) and went to sleep.

Around two and the morning while Lily was fast asleep someone walked into her room. She heard them and slowly awoke from her dream. Lily kept her eyes closed praying it wasn't who she thought it was, hoping that if she pretended to stay asleep then who ever it was would leave. She knew the person wouldn't though at the touch of his hand on her face.

It wasn't the soft hand of James she was used to. This person had very rough hands and they were big. He ran his hands over her chest. She closed her eyes tight as possible; she didn't know how he could have gotten in.

"Wake up Lily, its time to play." A cruel cold voice whispered in here ear.

Lily did not respond, she was waiting for her chance to escape. He leaned down to touch her and as he did she brought her knee up to his chest. He was winded instantly and Lily jumped from her bed and ran as fast as she could across the halls till she came to James' room. She ran in and jumped on his bed working furiously to wake him up.

Finally after about a minute, James woke up and saw a very frightened Lily. She was shaking furiously and had cold sweat dripping down her face. James knew instantly that what ever had frightened her was real bad.

"James, he came… he tried to… he tried to…" Lily never finished her sentence because before she knew it James had left.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to wait another day before posting this, but I said I wanted a total of 60 reveiws before I would, and I have 64, so I want atleast 70-75 reviews before I update again... Let's see, I already have chapters 8&9 written, just have to edit them. I'm sorry, this seems like such a short chapter, but I wanted to leave the cliffy! HE HE, im so evil:)**

**Okay, I updated, you reveiw! Got it? Good now go click the button :)**


	8. You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, la-ti-da-ti-da… yeah you know what I mean :)**

_With All My Heart_

_You_

James rushed out of his room and sealed all the exits with the switch his father had put in incase something happened. After wards James sent Natalie and Andromeda into his room to stay with Lily and sealed them in with a spell his father taught him, only Sirius and James could break it, they were the only two that knew how to.

When the girls were safely sealed James went and woke up Sirius and Remus. They had to go quick.

"Sirius, Remus, you two know this house inside out, I've sealed it shut, the girls are completely sealed in my room, Sirius, you know how to open it, but don't till we are all together again. No one can get in or out, as you two know. So here's the plan. I've got to go down and tell the house elves to search the house. If they find anyone that shouldn't be here, curse them and come find us. We're going to start by searching the main halls, the elves will get the back ones, got it?" James said in a rushed voice.

"James, first tell us what happened." Sirius said. He didn't know what his friend was on about, all he knew was that it was nothing good.

"Lily came into my room, like five minutes ago telling me that… that… well she said he had tried to, but she didn't specify who came, and he tried to, well rape her…" James looked mortified at the idea. Lily was his, and her look of terror was something he never wanted to see again. He loved the girl.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go find him!" Remus said, he thought of how it would have felt if it were Natalie, and he knew instantly that he had to make his suffer horribly, for James and Lily's sake.

"Okay, let's go to the kitchens then we'll search the main hallways." Sirius said. James looked to be in too much distress to handle this.

With that they walked down to the kitchens quite quickly. They found the head elf, Wendy.

"What does Sir want this late at night?" The elf asked James.

"Wendy, I want you to sound all the elves down all the secret passages and through out the house check everywhere! You all have permission to paralyze and transport anyone who shouldn't be in the castle. My room is already sealed so do not worry about trying to get in there, I want you Wendy to take up some food and hot chocolate to the girls, tell them we're searching the mansion and we'll be back as soon as we can.

"Now once you have checked the house come and knock on my door you know the secret knock right?" James asked and when the elf nodded he continued. "Okay, go inform the elves, give the girls food, and hot chocolate, and then search the whole mansion, okay?"

"Yes Master, of course." Wendy said and left in a hurry.

"Okay guys, we're going to go search the main hallways, keep your wands out at the ready. Got it." James said to his friends.

"Of course James, quit yapping, lets go." Sirius said.

The guys prowled through the main hallways, they checked every crevice of the hallways and some back hallways. When they were sure they did not see anyone they went back to see the girls.

James broke the seal and once the three guys had entered James re-sealed the room.

The girls were sitting in there drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies. Lily looked like she had been crying and ran to James the second he entered the room.

"Lily, you okay?" James questioned.

"Yeah… I'm... I'm better…" Lily replied trying to keep from crying.

"It is okay now, don't worry. Wendy took the house elves off their positions and they're searching they whole house. It's sealed, no way in, no way out. Did you come to me right after it happened?" James asked Lily.

"Yeah, I did, I ran and he was still in my room."

"Lily, was it William?"

"I want to say yes, but I can't guarantee it." Lily said tears forming in her eyes again. She had been so scared and James was taking it so well, he was so great to her.

James embraced Lily in a hug. When he finally released her Sirius came to her.

"Lily, if we find him, I'm going to screw him up. I don't know him he does not know me. Though my idiot friend did befriend him," Sirius said giving James a dark look and he just held his head low. "I'm going to be here, no one will hurt you." Sirius said then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Listen Lily, I don't know you all that well, but well, I've known Natalie a long while. You can't be a bad person, not to have friends like these, and if you think Sirius is deadly when people mess with his friends, then you haven't seen what me and Natalie have done to my sisters before we came to Hogwarts." Andromeda smirked and so did Natalie. Lily never knew they had been such great friends.

"You guys are great! Natalie, Remus you two get over here!" Lily yelled. When they were all standing together she hugged each of them then spoke. "I love you guys, you're so great, but I want to take care of him! Natalie, you got my back, and you guys… Well you would not quite understand. You get him as seconds, got it?" Lily told them. They all nodded.

Moments later there was a very well thought out knock on the door. James whispered something and the answer back was, "Wendy it tis sir! We have news!"

James opened the door just enough to look out. When he saw who was hovering next to Wendy, he opened the door and let her in.

Lily went pail when she saw that there were two people hovering above Wendy and another house elf.

Sirius put his wand at the ready, as did Remus, Andromeda, and Natalie. James on the other hand went and caught Lily because she looked like she was about to faint.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here, my brother and William. Well I must say Regulus, you have horrible taste in friends."

"You're one to talk!" Regulus spat back. He looked like a younger version of Sirius, just shorter hair.

"Nah, if I had horrible taste in friends, I'd still be living with our dear mum."

"Don't worry Siri, she's glad your not!" Regulus said to his brother with a smirk. Then he turned and spoke to Natalie. "Have you spoken to your lovely sister Nikki lately? She misses you." Regulus said smirking.

"What does my sister have to do with this?" Natalie spat back.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Wow, my sister does have horrible taste in guys, no offense Sirius."

"Non taken Nat." Sirius spoke quietly.

Lily was still petrified. She didn't like this; she didn't like it at all. She spoke though.

"William, what the hell were you doing in my room?" She spoke harshly showing no weakness, which she felt a great deal of.

"Aw, Lily how would you know it was me?" He drawled in a cold voice.

"Cause Regulus knows his brother wouldn't let him live if he tried something on any of his friends." Lily said confidently giving Sirius a look, him responding with a small nod. "In that case, why are you here Regulus?"

"Well Evans, I realized weeks ago that the Potters hadn't sealed their grate from ours, there was still a direct connection. Will turned up and asked to use it, and I followed him, but I stayed a distance because he had no idea why he was going." Regulus said coldly.

"Bullocks! Regulus you always were a horrible liar! Tell the truth!" Sirius said it with extreme hatred.

"I came to see you, I came to warn you he was here." A smile was on Regulus' face; he knew Sirius liked the first idea more. That he had just followed. He didn't want to accept his brother.

Lily spoke knowing that nothing good would come out of this. "Leave now, through James' grate, if you don't leave, we will hex you to oblivion. Got it?" Lily said.

With that, William and Regulus walked quietly. William protesting to Regulus about having to leave without a fight, but Regulus was to smart. He knew his brother wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

* * *

**A/N: I will never test you guys again, it's taken less then two days for me to get 75reviews... Okay, lets go for 90! Can we do it? I'll update if I get like 85... okay! lol... Anyway, this chapter was weird, I wanted it to be William and someone else, but Regulus seemed to tie in from the last couple chapters, so it worked well... I hope, review an let me know... so yeah, REVIEW! I hope you like this, sorry it was a little confusing... but James was 'running in circles' as it would seem... OKay, REVIEW... Peace**

**CrazyLily**


	9. Anger

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the cornyness, but it gets a lot less corny when they get to shcool, I promise. Okay the reason that they didn't attack in the last chapter was because Lily was there, and they were all kind of shell shocked to see that Regulus was there, so that's why that is. **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews... 82... wow, I like reviews... Lol, though please keep them coming! I want 100 reviews by like chapter 15 :) I think we can do that, right? let me know :)**

* * *

_With All My Heart_

_Anger_

"Will! You should not have done that! You will die at Hogwarts, those six do not ever screw around!" Regulus said.

"Don't worry about it Reg, no one will touch us, Snape has guaranteed it!" William replied.

"You are so naïve! They hate Snape with a passion, not that I could ever blame them! But you have no idea, they didn't hex you because Lily was there, but you wouldn't ever want to run into my brother, or James, or Remus in a dark alleyway. Same with Andromeda! That's Cissy and Bella's sister! She is not dark like them, but knows everything they do! God you are stupid!" Regulus yelled at the guy standing before him.

"Fine Regulus! Think what you want, but those six are not dangerous in any form. I could have handled them if you did not drag me away!"

"You do not know what you are talking about! Merlin! William, you know James, he could kill you, he knows more hexes and curses then anyone in our school, and more than you. He's smart as hell, so is Sirius for that matter! Now you might want to get the hell out of here, Nikki's coming over."

William left the house extremely ticked off. He hadn't gotten what he wanted from Lily, and was not exactly happy about it. He knew he would get revenge sooner or later, but he would have to wait for Hogwarts.

Regulus was not happy either. He was not ready to see his brother he would not understand that Regulus was a good guy. He did not want to have to fight with his brother. He hated it.

"Regulus, something wrong hun?" It was Nikki; she had arrived and saw Regulus instantly. He looked upset.

Nikki looked quite different from Natalie. She had deep brown eyes that were stone cold most of the time. Her long brown hair was always frizzy and down. It had red streaks through it. She was always dressed up for nothing, and hated when no one else was. She always tried to be elegant, but dropped her composure when faced upon by her superiors.

"Nothing Nikki Will came and dragged me over to Potter's house. Your sister was there, along with my brother. Yeah, we fought a lot and they threatened to hex us into oblivion if we did not leave and Merlin, I wish Sirius would just here me out! Andromeda was there to; she would not even recognize me as her cousin. I hate this Nikki." Regulus confessed to the only person who really understood him.

"It's okay Reg, don't worry about it. You tried to make everything right. He'll figure it out one day." Nikki said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thanks Nikki, you are the best girlfriend ever." Regulus said and him and Nikki sat around talking most of the night.

At The Potters

"I can't believe my rat of a brother showed up! He is such an idiot! I hate him!" Sirius complained aloud. He was fuming. He could not stand what had just happened. If it was bad for Lily but it had been worse on Sirius and James. It was hard seeing Lily in such a threatened state, and on top of that knowing that his brother was hanging out with such filth.

Sirius would rather die than admit it, but he did care about Regulus, he had tried to convince him not to follow what their parents did, but did he listen? No. Sirius decided when he left that he didn't want to have to see his brother anywhere but school, and that was because he had to.

"Sirius, relax it's all going to be fine. They're going now. Don't worry." It was Natalie who spoke. She understood how Sirius was feeling; she could not stand what her sister had turned into. "James you need to calm down too, do not worry those two are never going to be worth our time, right Lily?"

"Yeah, James, you can get William back at school, Sirius, I think you and Andromeda will be able to take care of Regulus. So don't worry, it will all be fine." Lily said quietly coming over and hugging her three friends.

Andromeda and Remus just stood back, they knew this was important, and they did not know what they could say to make it better.

"Guys, Remus and me are going to go make some tea, okay?" Andromeda asked the group. They all nodded quietly. Though she, Andromeda, was involved in this, she was not nearly as clear on it as Sirius had been. She guessed Natalie understood because now her younger sister was involved, but she wasn't exactly sure.

When Remus and Andromeda arrived at the kitchen Remus was first to speak.

"That was really weird. I didn't expect Regulus. He was never a real bad guy was he?" He asked Andromeda.

"He hangs out with my sisters' crew of people. What do you think?" Remus knew very well whom she was talking about. Narcissa and Bellatrix were both evil. They were the cousins' of Sirius and Regulus, but you would never know that Andromeda or Sirius existed. They were completely detested by the group.

"Point taken. How about you sit down, I'll make the tea up." Remus said to Andromeda who was shaking madly, apparently frightened by what had progressed upstairs.

"Thanks Remus, you are so great." Andromeda said and smiled at him.

Remus couldn't admit it because he did have a great girlfriend, but Andromeda was gorgeous. He believed she had a gorgeous smile. Remus shook the thoughts out of his head and busied himself with the tea.

Remus and Andromeda got the tea together and had a glass while waiting for the second pot to finish heating up. They proceeded to grab the sugar and milk and brought it up to James' room where everyone was gathered.

Lily and James were sitting together; Lily was resting her head on James' chest. Sirius had his arm around Natalie, but at the sight of Remus they pulled away instantly.

"What's going on with you two?" It was Andromeda who spoke.

"Nothing." They said together.

"Natalie, Sirius, I love you two to death, but you are really bad liars, well you are Nat." Remus said. He did not look hurt or betrayed.

"Remus, maybe we should go talk, in my room." Natalie spoke quietly, but took Remus' arm and led him away.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, a lilttle corny still, I know, but next chapter will be less. I have to re-do it, I don't like it, then I have to write chapter 11 so it might be like 2or3 days before I post the next chapter, but if you keep reviewing, I will update tomorrow if I can.. (I'm hoping to,** **because I love all my lovely reviewers) Well that's all for now folks!**

**Crazy Lily**


	10. Broken Hearted

**A/N: Wow, 99reviews! THANK YOU ALL! Proop so Zan because they noticed my little idea, and Zan you were the only one to catch on with that. ;) Good job... Okay thanks for the reviews hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

_With All My Heart_

_Broken Hearted_

Natalie brought Remus into her room and went to speak first.

"Remus, we need to talk." Natalie told him flat out. To her surprise he just smiled.

"I know Nat."

"Remus, I really like you a lot, but lately… We have been, well growing apart. I do not want to hurt you, but I think that this relationship is going to hurt more the longer we go out. I do not want to have to do this Remus, but I do not know. It just does not feel right. You are like a brother to me I guess." Natalie said looking at the floor rather than at Remus. She didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. She was hurting to, so maybe it was just that she did not want him to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Look at me Nat." Remus said to her. She lifted her head and saw it there. The hurt, the pain, it was all there. She hated seeing it. Remus hated the look on her face to. "Why are you doing this Nat? It's hurting you just as much as it is hurting me. Please Natalie. Do not do this. Not for Sirius or anyone else. You and me, we're destiny."

Natalie looked down again. "No Remus, we are not destiny. If we were then breaking up would be easy because we would know we would be back together.

"You are like a brother to me. I want to be friends; I do not want to screw up our friendship. Please Remus, do not make it hurt anymore than it already does." Natalie pleaded. This was going to be harder than she wished.

"You are doing this for Sirius aren't you?" Remus said his eyes were cold, and his smile was not there. Natalie hated that look.

"Sirius and me are friends! Merlin Remus! Why are you making this so difficult! You look at Andromeda with sick puppy dog eyes! Go after her! She probably would love to be with you!" Natalie spat stubbornly. She did not mean for it to be so harsh, but it was.

"How dare you! I would never cheat on you Natalie! I can not believe you would ever accuse me of that!" Remus spat back.

"No one was accusing you!"

"Were to!"

"Not!"

"Were to!"

The two were too caught up in their argument to realize that James, Lily, Sirius, and Andromeda had stepped in to see what the argument was about.

"Are we missing an argument?" James asked innocently. Though he regretted it instantly.

"SHUT UP!" Remus and Natalie both shouted at him.

"Yo! Break it up! This is my fault! Natalie do not dump Remus for me!" Sirius said calmly.

"Don't flatter yourself Sirius! I am not doing it for you!" Natalie spat at him.

"Okay, this is my house! Break it up now!" James yelled at them. "You guys are acting so immature! I cannot believe this! Remus, you are supposed to be smart! First off Sirius would never try and steal your girlfriend, no matter how stupid he can be. Second Remus, I do not believe that it is right for you to be sneaking off with Andromeda when you have a girlfriend. Third Natalie, you should not be cuddling with you boyfriend's best friend. Do I make myself clear?" James said to the four, Lily standing by his side in a silent fits of laughter.

"Fine, but Natalie, now that James has put it so clearly to us. I believe you are right, we should break up!" Remus replied acidly.

"Fine it is over then!" Natalie replied. With that everyone left to go back to the common area. It was very tense in the room. Natalie and Remus would not make eye contact.

Lily decided she could not stand this anymore. "James, let's go, I think our friends have differences to sort out." Lily whispered into James' ear.

James nodded and they left the room. He knew his friends would get through this, but he did not want to be a part of it, he had his own girlfriend to keep happy right now.

Lily did look rather depressed and pale. She needed to talk to James, without distraction. She was worried about so many things, and she just wanted someone to listen, someone to hold her while she was.

James brought Lily into his room. They sat down on his bed together. James wrapped his arm around Lily. She gave him a weak smile.

"Lily what's wrong, you look terrible." James hated telling her that, but it was honesty.

"A lot, Sirius told me his brother was trying to contact him, and then he shows up at your house, and you know William, and I do not know James, I'm just so confused." Lily said she leaned back into his arms; he was brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's okay Lily. I am so sorry about William. I never sealed the grate from Sirius' house. He used to come over all the time, so I never thought twice about sealing it. I am so sorry Lily flower." James whispered in her ear. Lily could tell he was truly sad.

"James do not worry about it, it was not your fault. I am worried about Nat though. She seems to want to be with Sirius, but Remus loves her. Except it looks like Andromeda likes Remus. Wow our friends are screwed up." Lily said to James. She looked into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

Lily loved James and everything about him. It took her so long to admit it to herself, but now that she had, she knew this was what love felt like, but she was slightly worried.

"James, I am scared." Lily said softly to James.

"Why?"

"I am scared to fall in love, and have my heart broken." Lily spoke in a very low whisper. She had never told anyone this before.

"Lily, with me, you will never know what a broken heart is." James said confidently.

Though Lily would have liked to believe every word that came out of his mouth, she just could not. She did not know why, she loved James, she knew she did, but she just could not believe that he would never break her heart.

"James… I do not know…" Lily said. James just put his finger to her lips and spoke.

"You do not have to know Lily flower. Not now, it is late. We have had a long night, let's go to bed." James whispered in Lily's ear.

"What about the others though?" She asked timidly.

"Dont worry about them, they'll solve it all on their own." With that James gave her a soft kiss and they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Now for teh depressing Author's Note... Okay, here's why, I don't have chapter 11 written, which sucks to begin with. On top of that my grandfather is in the hospital about to pass away... So my mom is heading down to Texas for a couple days, so since i'm the oldest girl... I have to take care of my sis... and cook and clean... and la ti da ti da... it's going to suck, and when i'm not, i'll be too depressed to write... So i'll do my best to write the chapter but I will try and have it up by Monday... I will do my best.so Please Review, it keeps me happy :)**

**Always**

**Crazy Lily**

**(this chapter was meant to be less corny than the others, let me know if it was :)**


	11. It's Going to Be a Good Year

_With All My Heart_

_It's Going to Be a Good Year_

It had been a long two weeks since the argument. Lily and James were still extremely happy together. Remus and Natalie would not make eye contact. Sirius and Remus were being very distant with each other and the full moon was drawing closer.

Lily and James decided to go eat lunch one Tuesday afternoon in the dining hall; this is where we pick up on their story.

"James, you should talk to Remus and Sirius. They are being extremely stubborn. I hate it!" Lily complained aloud. She had been bringing this up quite often since the fight.

She hated being in the same room as Sirius and Remus, and adding Natalie to the mix was not helping. She was all over Sirius every chance she got. She was constantly complaining to Lily that Sirius would not let her kiss him. Lily did not have the heart to tell her that it was probably because Remus was his best friend.

Remus did not like seeing Natalie all over his best friend, and would not here it that Sirius was not responding to her advances.

Lily had to admit that Sirius had reason to stop talking to him after a while. For all that Natalie was all over Sirius it did not compare to how Andromeda and Remus were getting along. To Sirius and Natalie, they were all over each other.

"Yeah Lily, I know. How about we bring them all in here and talk this out civilly." James suggested kindly to Lily. They had tried this but it did not work to well.

"Fine, they are not allowed to speak unless called on though." Lily stated with a smile.

With that Lily ran up the stairs and grabbed Sirius and Natalie. James went and found Remus and Andromeda making out in Remus' room. After much difficulty in breaking them apart they dragged them all down to the dining hall.

"Why are they here?" Remus snarled when he saw Lily walk in with Natalie and Sirius.

"Shut up Remus," Lily said loudly. "We are going to solve this right here and now. No one is aloud to speak until it is his or her turn. Understood?" Lily said so everyone heard. When everyone nodded Lily proceeded. "Okay, Natalie I want you to start. Your story the truth of what you see please. No one is aloud to speak till I say so. Go on Nat." Lily said. She loved bossing people around.

"Okay, I want to be with Sirius, but he will not kiss me or even hold hands with me because he does not want to upset Remus. Remus gets really mad whenever I'm around and does not want me to be happy with Sirius. But he is off making out with Andromeda every chance he gets.

"I did not want this to happen, I wanted to stay friends with Remus, but all he's done since we broke u is punch Sirius in the face for me liking him. How is that fair Remus?" Natalie pleaded with him.

Remus turned and looked at the black eye he had given Sirius. Looking at it from Natalie's point of view he realized he was being quite the hypocrite. Remus decided now would be a good time to give in and give up.

"Wow, I'm sorry Nat, Sirius," He said nodding to each of them. "I screwed up big time. I just really liked you Nat, you were the first girl to accept me for who I am, and what I am." Remus said quietly.

"What am I? Remus, I know you are a werewolf. Sirius told me ages ago. Speaking of Sirius, he has had a crush on Natalie for as long as I can remember. So I think you owe him a little bit more." Andromeda said coyly.

"WHAT?" Remus yelled. "Why did you not tell me? I would have never gone and asked her out if I knew! You are such a… such a…" Words were failing Remus. He truly meant it.

"Wait! You NEVER told me that Sirius! I'm your best friend!" James said looking rather hurt. He looked at Lily she was still quiet.

"Okay, so I knew. Sirius told me ages ago. I just did not tell Natalie till after I got a letter from Sirius asking about her." Lily admitted.

"Okay, anyway. Are we all friends again? Remus, Sirius, will you make up now?" James asked cautiously. They were going to make up whether they wanted to or not.

"Yeah, sorry Padfoot." Remus said referring to Sirius by his nickname, the girls just stood there confused.

"Anytime Mooney." Sirius replied smiling.

They gave each other a brotherly hug then turned to their friend.

Remus walked over and gave Natalie a small hug and whispered in her ear, "I am so sorry, go out with Sirius, if he really truly likes you, that would be something new for him. He deserves what is good." Remus said. Natalie smiled and replied.

"I will."

When they broke apart Remus walked over and gave Andromeda a quick kiss. When he turned around he saw Natalie in Sirius's arms. He leaned in and gave her a soft passionate kiss.

"Okay, you guys are hitting an all time corny rating!" James said as he busted out laughing.

"It is not corny!" Lily replied.

"It so is!"

"NOT!"

"Are we watching the same moments here?"

"Yes! It is not corny! It's cute!" Lily said.

"Oh cute, no Lily what is cute is you when your mad!" James said slyly.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!" James loved it when she was mad. Everyone else just looked on laughing at the pair.

"You are such an annoyance James! You are so…" James did not bother to find out what he was. He went up to her, wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her passionately.

"Was that corny Lily?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah James, it was." He looked slightly hurt at her words.

"Does that mean you did not like it?" He asked.

"No James, I did not like it… I loved it." Lily whispered and kissed him again.

_Why am I being so corny_? Lily's brain questioned. She hated being like this. Well what ever, she did not care right now, she liked being in James arms.

Lily and James did not break apart till they heard the hoot of the seven birds flying in.

"Hogwarts letters!" Lily shouted instantly.

She went over and passed each of them out. There was also a letter there for James that looked to be from someone else.

Lily opened the envelope. "I AM HEAD GIRL!" She yelled. "Remus did you get Head Boy?" Lily asked wearily.

"No, he did not." It was James who spoke. He held up a shiny badge with the Hogwarts crest on it, and 'HB' engraved in the middle.

"James you are Head Boy?" Lily said surprised.

"Yeah!" James ran over and hugged the love of his life.

"We get to share our own common room. This is going to be a great year!" Lily said happily.

* * *

**A/N: You should all love me now because I have updated sooner than I was planning, I've spent time writing when ever I could and wrote chapter 12, so when i get some reviews for this chapter i will update again, well after I write chapter 13. **

**Okay, can you do this for me please? My friend KatDance666 has a story **_Fifth Year: Mischief Managed _**And I really like the story, but she will not update till she has 12 reviewers. PLease go and Read and Review her story, for me?**

**Okay, that was a nice long Author's note, the next chapter is quite long,a nd funny.. so review, so I can update :)**

**Love always**

**Crazy Lily**


	12. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Okay, first off this chapter I wrote when I was bored and needed entertainment, and it happens to be my favorite so far because it is highly entertaining. That being said be warned that there is mild slash(kissing) if you read the title of the chapter. Though I must admit I have the most fun writing those scenes. I had fun writing this whole chapter, so I would appreciate a lot of lovely reviews for it from all my faithful readers!**

* * *

_With All My Heart_

_Truth Or Dare?_

In the last week of the holidays the group went to Diagon Alley. They had a lot of shopping to do. Lily, Natalie, James, Sirius, and Remus were all taking Newts classes to be Aurors.

They had not planned this originally. Lily and Natalie wanted to become Aurors since they came to Hogwarts, as did James and Remus. Sirius had not thought about it till he became such great friends with James and Remus. This was part of the reason his parents had disowned him.

Andromeda wanted to become a healer for St. Mugos.

So they first stopped at the robe shop because that had all grown quite a lot in the past year. They each bought a new dress robe too. Lily bought a dark green robe that brought out her eyes. James bough a midnight blue dress robe, it looked rather stunning with his shaggy hair. Sirius bought a blood red robe that made him look slightly evil. Sirius went with a black robe with silver stars just cause he found it entertaining. Natalie went with a light blue one that had silver stars on it like Sirius's.

After they went to the ice cream shop and bought some ice cream.

Finally they went and bought all their books. It was dreadful. They had so much work to do before their Newts; luckily they had done all of their homework in the first weeks of break.

Finally they used flu powder to get back to James' house, bags in hand.

They all had already started packing their things by Wednesday. Though they were happy to be returning to Hogwarts, but were quite sad that they had to leave James house.

By Sunday night James and Remus' parents' still had not returned. They decide it would be fun to play a nice game of truth or dare.

James went and fetched some Veratisium. Each took a small sip of it and the game began.

"Okay, the rules, anything goes as long as both people agree on dares, no consequences. Truths are truths, though we all took some of the truth potion, so that's all good. Okay, no holds barded. Let's play!" James said.

"Okay, let me start, Natalie, truth or dare?" Remus said slyly.

"Truth." Natalie said. She had an idea she knew what was coming, Remus always asked the same question while they had been going out.

"Are you a virgin?" Remus asked. If she were not under the influence she would not have answered this truthfully.

"Yes." Natalie answered flat out. She looked over at Sirius who was wearing a smile like no other. She knew he would have fun with this one.

"Okay, James truth or dare?" Natalie asked. She had a smirk like no other.

"Let me see. Well it is early in the game, so I will take a truth." James said coyly.

"Are you glad that Lily and me came to stay for vacation?"

"Of course I am, god what do you think I am, stupid?" James answered. "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare my friend, I am not afraid of anything!" Sirius said proudly.

"Make out with Lily then." James said with a sleek smile. Sirius's jaw dropped, as did Lily's. Neither could believe what they were hearing.

"James do you think this is a good idea?" Lily said whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

"Yeah Lily I am." James said confidently.

Lily proceeded and walked over and sat in Sirius's lap. Sirius looked extremely stunned, but leaned in and kissed Lily.

Lily was rather enjoying it to be honest; if she ever got mad at James she now knew how to make him regret it.

Sirius ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened up without hesitation. Sirius was surprised more than she was. He was snogging his best friend's girlfriend, at his best friend's will. Sirius deepened the kiss. After about five minutes they broke apart smiling. Lily looked over at James who just smirked at him.

Lily was beginning to get the idea this was some sort of set up between the two. She did not have enough time to think about that because Sirius had just dared Andromeda to kiss Natalie.

Lily looked between her two best friends. They smirked, as did Lily, this was going to be a very fun night.

The two girls kissed each other, but just to torture the boys they decided not to just kiss. They started making out. James, Remus, and Sirius looked on in aw. They finally broke apart and the boys applauded. Natalie winked at Lily letting her know they were just putting on a show.

"So, Lily, truth or dare?" Andromeda asked. Lily knew what to say.

"Truth."

"Is Sirius a good kisser?"

Lily smirked. "Yeah, though he is not nearly as good as James." Lily said catching James' eye. She continued, time for her to have fun. "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Remus said, afraid of what Lily was about to pull out of her bag.

"Remus, make out with Sirius." Lily said as Andromeda and Natalie smirked at her.

Though Sirius trying to act as brave as Natalie and Andromeda went and wrapped his arms around a surprised Remus. Though Remus accepted and leaned down and kissed him. Neither pulled away. The girls were laughing hysterically at the sight. Remus smiled into Sirius's lips and then ran his tongue over Sirius's bottom lip, which after being surprised for a second opened his mouth. They were selling this quite well actually. The girls were laughing, along with James, who decided to break this up.

"Okay lovebirds, break it up." James said to his best friends still laughing at the site.

"Hey! We are not lovebirds! We both have girlfriends!" Sirius stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah seriously James, how can you say that? We are not like you and Lily." Remus chirped in.

"Because you two looked to cute kissing." Natalie stated.

"Hey love, that's not fair!" Sirius said.

Natalie walked over to Sirius and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Even though you looked rather cute with your arms around Remus. I rather that I am the one in you arms." She said slyly before kissing him passionately.

"Yeah Remus, please do not go cheating on me with him." Andromeda said to Remus.

"Yeah, same with you and Natalie." Remus said grinning. He wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her passionately as she tangled her hands in his hair.

"James, this is getting extremely corny!" Lily whined. James laughed. He had to admit, she was right.

"Well Lily flower, I am about to make it even cornier." James stated. The potion had just begun to wear off.

"Why is that Jamesie?" Lily teased.

Instead of answering James tickled her.

"ST-OP TICK-L-ING ME!" Lily said through a fit of laughter. "James!" Lily smiled as he stopped. "Kiss me." Lily said.

James looked mildly surprised, but obligated. When they finally pulled apart Lily spoke.

"You know James, Sirius might have been a better kisser than you, but I did not get the same feeling from him that I get every time I kiss you." Lily told him quietly.

He leaned in and kissed her again. "Good, because I do not want my girlfriend running off to my snog my best friend." James said.

"Well you know James, it is rather tempting…" Lily said smirking. "Do not worry, I would not do it, well if you broke my heart I probably would." She replied honestly.

"Lily, I do not believe I could ever break your heart, though if I accidentally do, go snog Sirius all you want. It is what I would deserve." James said off handily.

"I will keep that in mind." Lily said with a smirk.

"I guess this game of truth or dare is over." James said aloud bring all his friends back to reality.

"Yeah, it's getting late, we have to be up earlier tomorrow. Guess it is time for bed." James said.

"James? Can you sleep in my room tonight? I want to spend the rest of it with you." Lily whispered in his ear.

"Of course I will Lily, c'mon, lets go." James said grabbing her hand and leading the way.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have yet to do this, so I will now, I'm kind of lazy and do not respond to my reviewers, but I feel like honoring you (I haven't had a lot of reviews lately...:(...) So yeah, thats what is up with this...**

**_Luvable-cutie: _You were my first reviewer! Thanks for the lovely reviews, but you haven't reviewed since chapter 6...**

**_Katdance666:_ Thanks so much! I talk to you anyway, but you are an extremely loyal reviewer!**

**_Youkaigirl64:_ Thank you for all the reviews!11 you are the only person who has reveiwed ever chapter!**

**_Sweetness-4u:_ Thanks! You are extremly good about reviewing!**

**_U-Know-Love-Me: _I know, it has a lot of corny moments, I'm working on getting rid of some of them, as for my two other fics... well I was not getting reviews for either of them, and I stopped writing them. So I if I start getting other reviews for them then I will continue working on them. The Hermione/Draco one I'm a little testy on since HBP... But I will continue if people like it... I do not even remeber it right now though... so...Thanks for all the reviews, maybe i'll continue with them...**

**_Amarawo_: Thanks for reviewing a lot!**

**_Missmunky: _Such a loyal reviewer!**

**_Song Muse:_ I haven't forgotten that story, I will try to read it sometime when my computer wants to search for it. If you could e-mail me that link I will read it... thanks for reviewing!**

**_Zan189: _I had somehting I was going to tell you something but I am drawing a blank right now...ah w/e thanks for all the reviews!**

**_WhiteCamellia: _One of my first reviewers! Loyal! thanks!**

**_Cheer4cheesecake: _Thanks for Reviewing so often!**

**_Rachelroswellbuffy:_ Thanks for Reviewing!**

**_Bratski: _Thanks!**

**Okay, wow I have like a 100different reveiwers... acutally i have... 46... okay i was only 54 off on that count... but it seemed like so many more when i wrote down everyname... lol... Okay, thanks so everyone who has reveiwed... The people abouve had reviewed multiple times... In addition thanks to these peopole for revieweing more than 3x!**

**_Anabelle Lee, firefly4u, life2me, sirius'girl4eva99, Hakkaisgurl3000, elerrina, and Pink luvin goddess- Thanks to all of you for reveiwing so often... Sorry I didn't do more individuals, and sorry if they are spelled wront, i copied them all down from the revveiw alert e-mails :)_**

**_Okay, long authors ntoe... Review!_**

**_Love always,_**

**_Crazy Lily_**


	13. The Hogwarts Express part 1

_With All My Heart_

_The Hogwarts Express part 1_

The next morning was hectic. James had Wendy awake everyone at eight in the morning in hopes that they would not run late. Though there was still stuff to be packed, food to be eaten, and a limo to pile into.

The group was all up and about by half past eight. The girls had taken turns in the shower. The boys used their own showers (they each had a bathroom off of their rooms from staying there so often).

By nine everyone was stuffing their mouths with food. When they finished each went up to their room and made sure they had everything.

Lily, Natalie, and Andromeda left a note with Wendy thanking the Potters for letting them stay, and then they headed out the door at nine thirty.

No one had yet mentioned what had occurred last night in truth or dare. They all held their silences that it would never leave that room.

"James, how far are we from Kings Cross Station?" Lily asked tentatively.

"About an hour away." James replied. Lily looked down at her watch and saw that it was twenty till ten. James smirked when he saw the relieved look on her face. "What, you think I would try and not go to school?" James questioned teasingly.

"Nah, I know you would not skive off school completely." Lily laughed.

"So what couples do you guys think lasted through the summer?" Natalie asked; she loved gossip.

"I think Alice and Frank will be together still." Andromeda replied referring to Alice Morgan and Frank Longbottom. They were Hufflepuff seventh years.

"Yeah those two are inseparable." Lily said.

Lily had just realized how truly big it was in this vehicle. There was a mini bar right behind the front seats, though there was a big mirror that separated it. There were two long benches and the third one had been folded out from the bottom. It was the one next to the door.

The seats were leather and extremely comfortable. Lily was sitting next to James and they were holding hands. Natalie was sitting with Sirius; he had his arm around her waste. Andromeda and Remus looked slightly sad about something, but were holding hands, so Lily shrugged it off.

"Yeah, the only other couple last year that were serious were… well you and Remus…" Lily said. Luckily they just shrugged it off.

"Well now there is you and James. James I am so sorry your fan club is going to be disappointed because you have a stead girlfriend." Natalie said slyly. James just shrugged.

"I do not care. Though Sirius's is more dangerous than mine, so you might want to watch out Nat. Remus, your fan club is just weird… No offence." James said with a nervous laugh.

"Non taken, they creep me out. Then again they are my fan club, so…" Remus trailed off.

The rest of the ride was quiet with just small talk about the past. At ten thirty the group arrived at platform 9 ¾.

Upon sight Lily smiled. The Marauders went and claimed their usual compartment for them and the girls of course. After they had put their luggage on they waited for Peter to show up.

They did not see anyone very interesting. There was one red headed family that was sending what looked to be their oldest boy to the train. They seemed to have a lot of kids. They had counted a total of four. Two were infants.

Peter showed up minutes before the train was scheduled to depart.

James, Lily, and Remus had to go down to the prefect's compartment for their meeting. Lily did most of the speaking because she had been a prefect. They set up a schedule for patrolling. Before everyone left James spoke.

"This year Professor Dumbledore had informed us that we will throw a ball, so we will let you discuss ideas amongst your selves. Let us know what you come up with, and remember, we can make most anything happen." James said with a smirk. Everyone cleared out after Lily gave out the passwords.

"Well that went smoothly." Lily said.

"Yeah, c'mon lets go join everyone." James said. Remus led the way down the hall.

When they returned they walked in to find Andromeda sitting and talking to a nervous Peter who excused himself when the three walked in. Natalie and Sirius were making out, but no one bothered to stop them. In fact Remus went and started snogging Andromeda when he saw her. Lily gave a weak laugh before falling into James' arms. James took the chance to kiss her passionately, but as their lips touched the compartment door slid open.

"Well, I guess the rumors on the train are true, Potter and Evans are dating, and what else have we got here? Black and Kerrie, Black I thought you were with Teri. She was better than the slut you have with you now, what did you do? Oh stole her from your best friend? Who happens to have your cousin, wow you have a twisted family." It was Lucious Malfoy and some of his Slytherin friends, Severus Snape, William Terret, and Regulus Black were standing beside him.

James, Sirius, and Remus all stood up ready for a fight.

"No need to ask whom your dating though." It was Andromeda who spoke. "Cissy, nice choice. Though I think you might want to go find Lestrange, you can have a double wedding!" She stated with Sirius's trademark smirk.

"At least she is not a blood traitor." Malfoy shot back.

"No, she is a slut though, last I heard she was cheating on you with Snape. Hm, now who is the screwed up one now?" It was Sirius who spoke.

"Sirius? Wow, it's amazing, seems like your dating my girlfriend's sister. Imagine, I should dump her now, though she is nothing like your little play mate." Regulus said trying to sound strong.

"My sister, that's a joke! She is more screwed up than you Reggy." Natalie used the pet name her sister seemed to have had for him for the whole letter she had written to Natalie all summer. Regulus turned red.

"Do not call me that." He said threateningly.

"Why my dear sister does." Natalie smirked. She loved screwing up her sister's friends.

"Okay boys, time to break this fun up. You do not really want to mess with the Head Girl and Boy, we would hate to put you in detention before term even begins." Lily said joyfully.

James decided now was a great time to wrap his arm around Lily.

"Leave now, or pay the consequences." James said threateningly.

"I think we'll take the consequences." It was Terret who spoke.

"EXPELIARMUS!" Lily screamed. Terret's wand came flying to her. She looked around, James was battling with Snape he had just sent a jelly leg curse at him. Sirius had just sent his brother flying backwards, and Remus had disarmed Malfoy.

"You have guts Evans, I'll give you that." Terret said with a smirk. He started moving closer to her. Lily was frozen to the spot. Natalie and Andromeda came to her wands at the ready. Peter was cowering in a corner, no one seemed to know why, or care for that matter.

"Send them off! They will never be worth our time." Andromeda said over the noise.

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all yelled "POTRIFICUS TOTALUS" at the same time pointing their wands at whomever it was they were fighting. The guys unceremoniously threw the four other guys out of their compartment. James locked the compartment with a flick of his wand. Sirius put a silencing charm on it so they could not be over heard.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, today is August the 16th... So in 6days time my updating is going to slow down because I start swimming, and thats about 5hrs at the pool everyday, and in between swimming I take a nap and eat, so I will work on writing like 6 more chapters in 6 days so I should have... up till chapter 20 pre-written. So I will just have to update which does not take nearly as long as writing it. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know Lily should have done more to Will, but there is a reason that she did not which will be explained in the next chapter. I liked the battle scene.**

**_Firefly4u: _Yeah I know, that is part of the later plot, to explain why Remus is not keen to get together with Tonks... bit depressing...**

**Okay, that was the only review I had to address, so thank you, I'm glad everyone found truth or dare funny, as I said i had fun writing that...**

**Okay, this is getting rather long... I'll end it here with REVIEW! **

**love,**

**Crazy Lily**


	14. The Hogwarts Express part 2

_With All My Heart_

_The Hogwarts Express part 2_

"Well that was fun." Lily said with a smile. She loved revenge.

"Yeah, you were quick to go after Terret, I was surprised." Natalie said.

"Why?"

"Lil, let us face it, you would not usually go after him." Natalie told her.

Lily smirked, "Well I had you guys around. I felt safe. I knew he could not do anything with you and James, and Sirius, and Remus, and Andromeda around." Lily said smiling at her friends. She loved all our friends, they meant the world to her, she did not know what she would do if something happened to any of them.

"We are so flattered Lily." Sirius said to her in a mock full way bringing Lily back from her thoughts.

"Yeah Lily, you showed a lot of courage." Remus said quietly to Lily.

"All four of you were right on target. I was so happy to see them go down." Andromeda said.

"Andromeda, you were awesome yourself, nice comments about your sister. I did not know she was dating Malfoy." Lily said.

"Yeah, but it's only for the sake of pure bloods." Andromeda said rolling her eyes. "She is actually in love with Snape, but Merlin forbid it, he is a half-blood you know?"

Everyone looked shocked, except Sirius of course, he knew being related to Andromeda.

"Snape is a half-blood?" James asked finally speaking.

"Yeah, you did not know? His mother is a witch; she married a muggle guy, Snape. He is off limits, and everyone knows it in the pure bloodline. She was pure blood and married a muggle. He's a half-blood." Andromeda explained.

James understood now, he never had kept up with the pure bloodlines, nor had Remus, Sirius only knew from what was said at his house when he was there.

"Wow, I always thought he had to be a pure blood, with the way he acts." Lily said.

"Yeah, I know it's weird." Said Natalie, who was a half-blood herself, but her father left her when she was young and her mother never remarried, so she seemed like an actual pure blood to most.

"No wonder he hangs with those guys, though the other three are all pure bloods, they are all going to be, if they are not already, Death Eaters. You all do know that Voldemort is a half-blood, right?" James asked. Lily gasped, Sirius did not look surprised, nor did Andromeda, Remus knew too it seemed, Natalie looked slightly surprised, but not nearly as surprised as Lily.

"You know, he sounds like an old muggle dictator by the name of Hitler, he hated Jewish people, and anyone who was gay, but he was Jewish and he was always rumored to be gay, so you know. People hate what they are." Lily said. Everyone looked quite confused. So Lily just laughed. "Never mind, muggle school, do not worry about it."

They all went silent after Lily stopped laughing. Sirius decided it was a good time to start making out with Natalie. Remus saw this as a good idea and kissed Andromeda.

Lily just relaxed in James' arms.

"Lily?" He whispered to her after a while.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly.

"Have you ever thought about what you are going to do after school?" James asked coyly.

As a matter of fact Lily had thought about it. She thought about it a lot. She had decided she wanted to be an auror, but now she had more to think about. She wanted to be with James after school was over; she was just scared to tell him. She was scared he did not feel the same way.

"Yeah, I have." Lily said shyly.

"What do you want to do?" He asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"I want to fight Voldemort, I want to become an auror." Lily said sternly. "What about you?"

"I feel the same way. You saw how it was; my parents and Remus' parents are aurors for the ministry. They leave at random. When we were eleven our parents met because we were friends, then Dumbledore had them work together, and they set up the system you saw this summer." James told her.

"Wow, I did not know that." Lily said.

"Yeah it was weird at first because some nights Remus would have to go back to his house and I did not know why, but by second year me and Sirius figured it out. When we confronted him on it he looked scared. Then he told us the whole truth, and we eventually told Peter." James told Lily.

"Wow, you guys are great friends. Remus has always been a good guy, he is lucky to have friends like you guys." Lily said sweetly.

"Yeah, I think we're lucky to have him more than anything." James said.

"James, where were your parents and Remus' all summer?" Lily asked coyly.

"There was a huge attack in France. They had to go. The one letter I got from them said that everything was okay, but it was a bad attack. They had to stay to protect the Minister in France. They said they want us all there at Christmas though." James said kindly to Lily.

"Are you inviting me for Christmas Potter?" Lily asked sneakily.

"Why yes, I am." James said sweetly. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"I will never get tired of you being with you James." Lily whispered in his ear.

"Good, because I would never want you to get tired of me." James said to her and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Do you think we will be together till death James?" Lily asked coyly. She had had this question burning in the pit of her stomach for days. She was scared.

"I hope so Lily, because you mean the world to me, and so much more. You are like a little sister to my best friend who is practically my brother. I would probably die without you." James said. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he wanted it to be special. He did love her, but he was not ready to tell her. He had never said it to another girl before. Then again, Lily was not just a girl. He was James' only girl.

Little did James know, Lily was thinking along the same lines, the only other 'serious' relationship had had been with William, but they had said to each other that they loved one and other, and she saw where it had gotten her. A boyfriend who cheated on her with her best muggle friend, or rather her ex best muggle friend. Lily thought absentmindedly.

"C'mon James, we better get our robes on. We should probably tell these bright people we need to changes." Lily said with a laugh, pointing to her friends.

They tore each of the couples apart, Lily, Andromeda, and Natalie left to another compartment to change, but before they got back to the Marauders' compartment they met up with some unfortunate people.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I hope this explained some of the questions in the last chapter. I don't know, this was a little corny, but the next chapter is not corny at all, it has no make out scenes... lol, okay, any way, five days left, after that my updating will be extremely slow... Any way, only one person will really care about the rest of this AN, so you guys can stop reading now, the rest is all about my lovely swimming life... lol, REVIEW! cuz I love hearing from you all... and I know the time line on Andromeda is tight the way I'm working it, but you guys just have to work with me here... It will work eventually... :)**

**_Isi Wisi:_ Yeah this is a side not that has nothing to do with the story, but I am a die hard swimmer, I have 2 more years left in high school and I'm want to be the number one swimmer on our girls team(which is a little hard because on of the girls is on our state record board with a relay... but she doesnt like swimming n'y more, lol) anyway Yeah I do, it's my life... What do you swim? I swim the fly, back, and free style... I am a decent IMer, but I suck horribly at breastroke, and I'm not too good in the 50 free, I'm a 100-200 free style swimmer... I'm wicked at the 500 but i suck LCM at the 400free, and I'm a long distance swimmer, Hard Core Four (me, my friend Christine, and these two twins on our team) we're the only ones who swim the mile and 1000/800 every chance we get, lol... So what about you... **


	15. Secrets

**A/N: Okay, i am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I made a mistake when I originally wrote chapter 15,which is now 16. I forgot that Lily, Andromeda, and Natalie had ran into peole. So that is why it is so short, and I am going to attempt to proof read it, but I hate reading my own work, so I apologize for any mis types and what not. Anyway, on with the story I supposed... **

* * *

_With All My Heart_

_Secrets_

"Terret, get out of our way!" Lily said after he attempted to block her way for the third time.

"Lily flower, I have just come to bring you a warning." He said calmly, which just made Lily even madder.

"Do NOT call me that!" Lily screamed. "We do not want your warnings! We are not afraid of you and your little gang." Lily shouted at him. She was fuming and people were beginning to come out of the compartments to see what all the commotion was about.

"Terret, I suggest you leave now, I would not want to have to let James hex you. Actually that could be quite fun, but if you do not get out of their way now, you will regret it." It was Sirius who emerged to see all the commotion. He looked calm and collected, and ready to yell for James, he knew James' hexes would be stronger for the soul reason that Terret was part of a past Lily never wanted to know, and Lily was his forever.

"Relax Black. I just had a word for Evans and her friends. The Dark Lord is after mudbloods, and blood traitors now; you will not last long. Good day to you all." He said with a smirk, thinking he had gotten away.

Though before Lily could react, James had exited the compartment. He had heard what Terret had said. James immediately started firing spells at him. Everyone backed up to get out of the way.

Malfoy, Snape, and Regulus came out of a compartment to assist Terret. It did not help much because Lily went after Regulus as Sirius went after Snape, and Remus took on Malfoy.

Andromeda went and started shooting spells at each of the four fighting pairs. She stunned Terret and Snape. She turned to do the same to Malfoy and Regulus, but Natalie had already taken care of it.

"Do these guys ever give up?" Natalie asked Sirius. She was shaken up from what Terret had said.

"No, come on, let us go into our compartment, we all need to talk." James said. He led the way back into their compartment. He was fuming, Lily grabbed his hand to relax him, but he was strung up to tight.

"James, are you thinking what I am?" Remus asked suspiciously. He did not want to think about it, but he had to. He knew from his parents that anything involving the 'Dark Lord' at Hogwarts was not good.

"Remus, it would not surprise me in the least. Who is their ring leader though?" James asked. No one else was quite sure what the conversation was about. Well except Sirius, but that was not unusual.

"Malfoy, he will be the one leading them. Terret is new to the school, Snape is not completely dumb, though he is stupid most of the time, he is book smart, and Regulus… Regulus does not seem to know what side he is on." James said. Sirius cringed at the mention of his brother.

"So we agree they are Death Eaters?" Remus asked, he looked up at James, he was completely pale, and for the first time in a very long time, he looked frightened.

"Yeah, write them write our parents after the feast. Okay? I do not think I will have time after the meeting with Dumbledore." James said to Remus. He nodded.

"So… You think that those three idiots are Voldemort's supporters?" Lily asked James quietly. James looked into Lily's eyes. They were not twinkling with life as per her usual, but were filled with fright and terror. She was as pale as a ghost. James did not answer, but instead pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do not worry Lily, they can not hurt you, and they will not. I promise to protect you for as long as I live." James whispered in her ear. This soothed her slightly.

"James?" Lily looked up into his chocolate eyes. They were filled with scare and terror, but showing through it all was love. "I want to be with you forever." She said really quietly.

"Do not worry Lily, we will be. I will make sure of it." James said. He could not say he loved her. It just was not right at this time, he knew he would have to tell her soon. He never wanted to lose her.

The two sat down on the seat and Lily rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

"Lily, you think we should tell this lot why Terret is such a complete jerk?" Natalie asked her best friend cautiously. Lily nodded.

"When Terret and I went out he cheated on me with my best muggle friend at the time. Though it was not like a kiss or something small. They slept together, then when I confronted him he lied to me. When I confronted her, she told me that was dam right, and that it was each of their first time.

"He still denies it, but I know it is true. I did not speak to either of them for years; I still have not spoken to her. Him, well you see where that is now. Well I saw him one time after we broke up. I was with some muggle friends. He asked to speak. I said no, but my 'friends' made me go.

"He tried to kiss me and I pushed him away. He said I could never get away from him, he said he was my first love." Lily said the end very quietly with a tear in her eye. Her voice was very monotone, she did not like to, nor want to show any emotions.

"Lily, don't worry. He is just an arrogant arse. You can get away from him. You have James, and he will always protect you. As will I, and I think Remus too." Sirius said in a stern voice.

"Lil, just cause he might have been your first love, and he could have been your first kiss, but it does not mean that he is your true love." Natalie said. She winked at James. He smiled.

"Yeah, he can not be your true love anyway." Remus said. Lily looked at him suspiciously then added, "Never mind."

Everyone started laughing, well except James and Lily. They both knew what their friends were thinking, and they both wanted it to be true.

The train slowly came to a stop.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, i apologize for the shortness, but the next chapter is longer, I promise. I should post it sometime soon, i just have to write the chapter after it :)... Okay, I've just finished chapter.. 17... well I need to know if its okay if i cahnge the rating to M I need to, i think i might break T soon, so please let me know your input on the idea :)**

**_Zan189:_ I'm not the history person in my family, that's my brother (he got a 98 on a state test in Global, I got a 77) lol, Yeah, so I would never remeber anyway... I had to sneak that bit in bout Snape, it fit :)**

**_Katdance666:_ If i keep getting reviews like I am, I am sure I will update a lot more often than i think, lol. **

**Anyway Review! (swimmers read on)**

* * *

**_Swimmers:_** **Okay, wow, I did not know there were any other swimmers reading this story, it is funny how we all kind of came together reading a story, lmao, that sounded weird anyway...**

**_Swim210:_** **NAT cut? Dam! I'm going for the Sectional cut in the Mile next year, I was only 19sec. off without shave and tapor in short course last time... so hopefully next year i can go faster(i better atleast, lol) thanks for reviewing too!**

**_WhiteCamellia: _I love those two events! Last season my coach swam me in the 100free off the front of our 400free relay, and she wouldn't let me swim it off a relay till I broke a minute, needless to say by the championship meet I swam a 57.2 off the front... Though we missed the state cut by .48 cringes at the idea(we dropped 10secs that week-end from our best) my 500 is my main event, or it was im more of a long distance swimmer now, but I love the 500, I'm like 3rd in my section now... I want to win, but my best friend from our rival team is defending champ so... Lol thanks for reviewing btw. **

**Okay, that's all folks!**


	16. The Head Dorm

**A/N: Wow, I just almost put up chapter 17 by accident, thats what happens when they're all saved under 1, and you put C16 twice in a row... That would have been a disaster no one would know what was going on... anyway here is the real chapter 16**

* * *

_With All My Heart_

_The Head Dorm_

Lily and James had to make sure everyone was off the train, and then proceed to see that all the first years made it to Hagrid, and everyone else onto the horseless carriages. So Lily and James were the only two left and shared a carriage.

The ride up was slow, but comfortable. It was a rather warm night for September, cloudless, and dark, with stars shining bright.

These were the kind of nights Lily loved.

The sorting did not take long. Gryffindor received about ten new kids. One of which was the little red headed boy they had seen at the station, he went by the name of Bill Weasley.

Finally Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome one and all to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Now there is a time for nice long speeches, but I will save it for when everyone is not starving." With that the plates filled with food.

Lily had finally realized how hungry she truly was. She grabbed all the food around her. It was great! She paused to look around and saw that she was not the only one that was starving. Sirius, James, and Remus looked like that had not eaten anything in over a month. Natalie and Andromeda had already had enough of to eat by that time. Finally Lily looked over and realized that Peter looked paler than usual and was not eating.

Peter was in fact staring at something going on at the Slytherin table. Lily followed his gaze and saw Malfoy, Snape, Terret, and Regulus talking intently about something.

Lily did not know what to think about this. Peter had done nothing on the train, and now was staring off at his best friends' worst enemy. This did not make sense at all. Lily did not like it either.

"Peter, why are you not eating?" Lily asked innocently. Remus, Sirius, and James looked up now too. Andromeda and Natalie were very intent on a conversation, which by the sound of it had to do with Remus, to notice.

"I am just not hungry, that is all, nothing wrong." Peter said really quickly. His friends accepted the response, but looked skeptical, so Peter added. "Do not worry, I ate a lot on the trait."

Lily realized then that after their little meeting with the Slytherins Peter had disappeared. That was before the trolley came. Lily had to wonder where he might have been. Though she did not have a lot of time to dwell on it because Dumbledore had stood up once again.

"Now that we are all fed I have some start of term notices to give out. First off, the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden as its name states," Dumbledore said looking around the great hall and resting on the Marauders for a split second. "Second, there is no magic to be performed in the hall ways," He again looked around the hall stopping on many people including James, Sirius, and Snape. "Finally I would like to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl, both coming from Gryffindor, James Potter, and Lily Evans, which I would appreciate it if you both would come to see me after this."

There was a health round of applause when James' name was stated and one a little less intense when Lily's was.

"Now, you may all follow your prefects up to your common room, I am sure you will all want to get a good nights rest for classes tomorrow." Dumbledore said calmly.

Everyone got up, Lily and James told their friends that they would go up to the common room after wards to tell them what ever they could. Then James and Lily proceeded to go speak to Dumbledore.

"James, Lily, as you well know you will be sharing a common room," Dumbledore started. "I have chosen you each for your abilities in and out of the classroom, though I know it is tempting please do not abuse your powers. Or fight." He added as an after thought, a twinkle of laughter in his eyes. "Now in regards to your common room, there is a bedroom for each of you on either side, and you each have your own bathroom. You can choose the password when we get up there and change at will, but you must change it together." He said with a warm smile. "You are permitted to give your password to your friends, but I would not parade it around the school. Now lets go." Dumbledore said.

He lead the pair up to the seventh floor, and when they came to Gryffindor tower Dumbledore took them off to a small hallway on the left. It wound many time and had many misleading turns (Dumbledore was explaining to them as the proceeded forward). Finally they came to the seventh hall on the right and Dumbledore lead them down it. There was one painting of a girl and boy sitting outside having a picnic.

"Ann, Lou, these are the Head Boy and Girl." Dumbledore stated to the painting. "I am going to depart so that way they can decide upon a password." Dumbledore told Lily and James. "Oh and if you ever need to speak to me, the password to my office is candy apple." He added as an after thought, and then walked down a hall directly in front of the painting that Lily and James had not seen before.

"Well what would you two lovely people like the password to be set as?" Ann asked.

"Do not ever tickle a dragon." James said to Lily with a laugh.

"Sounds good." Lily said.

"Okay Miss Lily, Mr. James, you want the password to be 'Do not ever tickle a dragon'?" Lou asked.

"Yeah." Lily and James said together.

"Have fun!" Ann said then the portrait swung open.

Lily led the way through the whole followed by James.

"Cute password." Lily said. She then looked ahead of her.

They were in a circular common room with a red carpet and gold walls. There were many couches around the room and two desks. Both of the desks had quill, parchment, and ink on them. There was a bookshelf on one wall and a mini kitchen on the other.

"This is so amazing." Lily said.

"I know, c'mon lets go check our rooms." James said heading to the left. Lily went to the right.

When Lily saw her room she believed that she would faint. The walls were a deep blood red speckled in gold. The carpet was the same blood red as the walls. She had a king sized bed against the wall. Her dresser was extremely tall and had all her clothes already placed in it neatly. She had a walk in closet that held all of her robes, shoes, and a hidden jewelry box for her.

She walked into the bathroom to see a nice long bathtub, which had many different faucets that could control the temperature, or bubble bath, or even make it a Jacuzzi, depending on what the person felt like. There were full-length mirrors across the walls. There was a counter across the only side of the room that did not have a mirror from floor to ceiling. On the counter were many hair care solutions and much make up. She had many hairbrushes there too, along with shampoo and conditioner.

To the right of this was another walk in closet, Lily turned on the light, and walked in to see that there was another door through it. On the side walls of the closet were towels and blankets. Through the door Lily found a nice sized shower. Lily loved where it was situated.

"I like your room Lily. It looks a lot like mine, just nicer." James said from the door to the closet.

Lily ran over and kissed him. "I love this! I get to be with you when I want, and hell you can even come into my room. I have to remember to lock it now." Lily said as an afterthought.

James smirked and kissed her. "You want to see my room?" He asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah." She replied. James lead her our and through the door to his room.

They're rooms looked identical except his had Quidditch posters all over the walls. His bathroom was just as big as hers, but there were not nearly as many hair care products, and no make up of course.

"Should we go get our friends?" James asked after they finished the grand tour.

"Yeah lets go." Lily said. Her and James walked had in hand out of the room and through the common room. Finally they walked out into the hallway and retraced their steps.

When they got close enough to see the entrance to Gryffindor tower they saw an astonishing sight.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm getting such great feed back on this story, keep it all coming. The day is drawing nearer, and I will tell you all I swim from 7:30-9:30(so I wont be home from 7-10am) and then again from 4-6pm(so i wont b home from 3:30-6:30) give or take a little, so what I am going to try and do is write before and after practices, I'll probably be getting up at like 5:30, so i will try and write some then, then before and after dinner till I pass out, so hopefully I will be updating like everyother day... Anyay**

**_Rebecca Victoria Rushton: Yeah that kind of is weird how love saved Harry, but not Lily, but J.K. explained it, apparently it was because Lily was given the choice to live, and I just used those words for now, I don't like saying 'forever' because usually it is not true. Forever is a long time. So I'm going to wait for a good time to use that one :) Thanks for Reviewing_**

**That's the only big review I need to address right now, so i will refraim from prolonging your time to read even more, as long as you Reviewthat is!**

**Love Always,**

**Crazy Lily**


	17. no

**A/N: Okay, I'm slightly depressed, I got a bad review, I guess 1 out of like 190 i shouldn't complain, but I would like to say I'm sorry if you do not like that I don't use contractions, I learned a long time ago when writing that you shouldn't do it, as you say when i'm typing to my friends I do, but when I'm writing a story on word, it is so much easeir to not use contractions... I'll try to start using them when again in chapter 20(I just finished 19...) Anyway Review, sorry I had to get that out of my system...**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I only own Natalie, and the plot, the rest belongs to J.K.Rowling... Ya ti da ti da... I hate doing this, so you guys just know I don't... dont sue :)**_

* * *

_With All My Heart_

_No..._

"What is going on?" Lily whispered to James.

They were watching the scene in front of the fat lady. Peter was standing in front of it cowering at the feet of Lucious Malfoy. They could see Snape and Terret keeping guard at the front of the hallway.

"You follow what I said, and we get this done. I do not want to have to work with you any longer than I have to." Malfoy sneered at Peter.

Lily turned to look at James. He was as pale as a ghost. Lily grabbed his hand and he relaxed slightly. They watched on as Peter bowed down to Malfoy and spoke. "Yes, I… I… I will do… do my best…" He said it stuttering.

Malfoy walked away, and Peter slowly entered the common room. "James, do you know what they were talking about?" Lily asked quietly as they watched Malfoy grab Terret and Snape, and leave.

"I do not know Lily, I just do not know. We can't tell the gang. I am not sure what Peter is up to, but I am sure he has reasons that are good enough. We do not need to know them." James said quietly.

The honest truth was that he did not want Peter to get killed, because Sirius and Remus would have killed him if they found out. Or rather would have killed Malfoy.

"If you insist James." Lily said.

They walked into the common room. Peter was nowhere in sight, but Lily was thankful. She did not think she could handle facing him.

"You guys want to come check out our dorm?" Lily asked the group of four sitting in a circle on the floor by the fire.

"Sure!" They all said in unison.

"Should we maybe find Peter?" Natalie asked.

"No," Lily said very quickly, and then she added. "We saw him on the way, he said he did not want to come." James looked at Lily curiously, but went along with it.

"Okay, if he said so." Natalie said.

They walked out and Lily led the way to the Heads' dorm.

When they walked in everyone stopped.

"Dam James, this is awesome! Are we aloud in here? When we want?" Sirius asked.

"Till we get tired of you and change the password, yeah, you four are." Lily said smirking.

"You know Lily, that would not be very nice." Natalie said to her.

"What, me and James can't have alone time to study?" Lily said innocently.

"_Study?_" Sirius said suspiciously. Everyone started to laugh.

"Yes Sirius study. Get your head out of the gutter!" James said.

"Nat, Andy, want to go see my room." Lily had gotten tired of saying 'Andromeda' all the time, so shortened it.

"Yeah let us go, we need to have some girl talk anyway." Natalie said smirking.

Lily led them up to her room.

"This is beautiful Lil." Andy stated.

"Yeah, you are so lucky!" Natalie said. "Anyway, so what is going on with you and James? Studying my arse, you have not…" Natalie questioned.

"NO! God Nat, we have not had sex. I seriously meant studying." She said.

"You can not tell me that you have not thought about being that intimate with James." Andy said.

"No fair! He is my boyfriend, so yes I have thought about it, but he has not even said he loves me yet. So…" Lily trailed off.

"He has not said he loves you?" Natalie wanted to make sure she heard this right.

"No he has not," Lily said with a frown. "I think he is just waiting. I know I am." She continued. "I mean, I know I love him, and he loves me, I do not need to here it, I know it." Lily said absentmindedly.

"How do you know?" Andy asked.

"Sirius, James has not exactly told him, but apparently James has never let him kiss one of his girlfriends. He thinks that he did that to make sure I would never leave him." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, that would be a better test if I were not going out with him though." Natalie said. "Though it is quite cute, and when did you two speak about this?"

"Oh, after truth or dare, we stayed up late talking in silent whispers." Lily said playing with her hair.

"Yeah, we have to play that again sometime. It would be really fun." Andy said.

"Yeah, it is so much fun! It's best because all the girls are best friends, and all the guys are best friends, so there are no hard feelings afterwards, we all know its just a game." Lily told them.

"Yeah." Natalie and Andy agreed.

"We should play on Friday night. Get the guys to come. We have to make James kiss someone other than me. That could be fun, he should kiss Sirius!" Lily stated through giggles.

"Oh yeah, that would be so funny!" Natalie stated. They loved making their boy friends suffer.

"Okay, we'll let them know when we go back downstairs. Though you guys, I do not want Peter in on it, so do not tell him." Lily said.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"I saw him earlier with Malfoy, they were talking about something, they had Terret and Snape guarding the hall leading to the fat lady, but promise not to say anything to Remus and Sirius, James does not want them to know."

"Okay, if you say so Lily." Natalie said. Andy nodded.

"Come on, let's go see the boys." Lily said slyly. "We can let them know our plan.

When they got into the common room the boys were sitting on the couches.

"You guys want to play truth or dare again on Friday?" Lily asked.

"Lil, how about we play some more tonight? We never did finish that came anyway." James said.

"What do you all think?" Lily asked Natalie, Andromeda, Sirius, and Remus.

"No, let's not, let's do something different." Remus said, not at all keen on having to kiss Sirius again.

"Well what do you propose then Remus?" Andy asked him with a smirk.

Their eyes met. Andy noticed immediately that something was wrong. She thought deeply. It was not near a full moon, it had been two weeks ago. She did not dare question what the problem was, then when she looked over at James and Sirius they seemed to have the same dazed look in their eyes.

Lily spoke before Andy registered it.

"What is wrong? You all look like you have just seen… I do not know, in the muggle world, I would say ghost, but I do not suppose I can here. So you look like someone has just passed away." Lily said confusing herself.

James got up and walked over to Lily.

"Remus' parents and mine were injured in France. They are both at St. Mugos, but they should be fine. Dumbledore wants us in his office at eight in the morning to go and see them, he said that Sirius, Remus, Natalie, and Andromeda could come sleep here tonight if they wish." He added to Natalie and Andromeda.

* * *

**A/N: i really do not like this chapter that much, but it fit here, weird, and scary, but i don't like peter so exuse me if i exclude him a lot /... Anyway, the next chapter seems a little more... Exciting! Okay review, and I'll post 18... hey I'm nearly at 200 reviews! I am so happy! I've never gotten this many reviews before...So thanks to all my lovely reviewers!**

_Katdance666: I like having cliff hangers, i dont think this chapter is one though... the next is i know that, and sorry for the shortness of each chapter, but that is why i am able to update, i make sure all my chapters are over 1000 words (with out all this fun stuff(author's notes, and disclaimers, and talking to reviewers, lol) So I try to update more often for that reason!_

Love,

Crazy Lily


	18. But I do

**A/N: Please don't kill me for this chapter! I just finished chapter 20(I did use contractions it was rather hard to remeber, lol) Anyway, people told me not to do something like this, but i promise it is extremely temporary, I like this chapter, and i really like chapter 20, so review and i'll write chater 21&22 so that way i can post chater 20 soon(I'm trying to stay 2 chapter ahead of myself)So yeah, review, it makes me write really fast...Don't hate me for this chapter, i will try and post 19 tonight! **

**Love always**

**Crazy Lily

* * *

**

_With All My Heart_

_But I do_

That night the crew decided to stay in the Head's dorms.

Natalie, Andromeda, Sirius, and Remus went to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve their sleeping things. Lily and James meanwhile went and grabbed extra blankets from their respective bathrooms. Finally when everyone was back in the Head's common room they spoke.

"James, Remus, I understand why Sirius is going, he is like a brother to James, but why are your parents inviting us three?" Lily asked the boys. They were each lying on sofas. Lily was on one with James, and she was leaning against him. Remus was sitting in a chair by himself and so was Sirius. Natalie and Andromeda were sharing a sofa, lying on opposite ends.

"Easy, our parents wanted to meet you three, my parents wanted to meet you and Andromeda, Lily, the have been hearing about you for six years now. We are finally going out so they want to meet this lovely girl. Andromeda, you are Sirius's favorite cousin, which is saying something because Sirius hates his family, and his parents want to meet his lovely girlfriend. Natalie, you were Remus' first love," Natalie blushed; she did not know this. Remus just scowled at his best friend. "Yeah, but since Remus is now dating Andromeda and you are happily with Sirius, my parents are desperate to meet the first girl Sirius actually cares about." Natalie was blushing a deep crimson.

"Wow, I was your first love Remus?" Natalie asked coyly. It was Remus' turn-to-turn crimson. Everyone else just sat in silence. Andromeda was a little uncomfortable, as was Sirius.

"Well, yeah… You were…" Remus said in a very low voice. He was trying to avoid her gaze.

"Wow, we learn something new everyday." Sirius finally broke the uneasy silence after about a minute of it. Natalie looked at him. When their eyes met she saw hurt and frustration. Natalie got up and walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"Black, you are never going to get off that easily." She whispered in his ear. He smiled at her. Their eyes were locked, but he did not want to kiss her.

"I know, and I am so glad for it." Sirius whispered back to her.

Everyone sat in silence watching. Remus was avoiding Andromeda's eyes. He knew she was looking for him, but he was scared, so instead she walked over to him. Sat on the arm of his chair and spoke.

"It does not matter to me Remus, as long as I am the girl you love now." Remus smiled at her words.

"You are." He said and gave her a soft kiss.

Lily and James just sat and watched their friends in silence. James suddenly got up. "I will be right back." He said to Lily.

He turned and walked into his dorm room. He grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk, and grabbed a map of Hogwarts, the Marauder's Map, and walked back out to get Lily.

"Hey, love birds, me and Lily are going to go get some food, there is not enough for six people up here." James told them, he grabbed Lily's hand and walked out.

He threw the invisibility cloak over himself and Lily.

"What is this thing James?" Lily asked looking at where her feet should be.

"Invisibility cloak." James said shortly. Lily marveled at the idea.

Lily had a seductive plan forming in her mind; she turned to face James who was looking at a piece of parchment with Hogwarts on it.

"The Head's dorm does not show up on here, I guess it would change by year though, so that make sense." Lily was not paying attention to what he was saying. He seemed rather tense.

"James, will you relax, your parents are going to be fine. We do not need to rush to get food, I do not think our friends will even realize that we are gone." Lily said coyly, but in a low seductive whisper.

Lily then grabbed the map from James' hands and stuffed it into her pocket. Before James could even register what was happening Lily had put her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply. His body seemed to relax instantly, and he started to kiss her back.

He wrapped his arms around her waste and picked her up from the ground and carried her so she was against the wall. He was a bit taller than her so she was standing on her tiptoes as to not break the kiss.

The kisses depend with each one. James slowly ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance. Lily opened without hesitation.

This was everything she wanted. She wanted to be with James, she wanted him more than anything.

The girls sad Sirius was the best snog in the school, but Lily decided that was not true, well unless she was mad at James. Only James could make her heart race every time she saw him. Only James could make her go weak in the knees just by smiling. James was the only guy for her, she decided.

Lily broke the kiss, breathing deeply she looked up into James' chocolate brown eyes, that drove her crazy. "James… You drive me completely insane. I love everything about you, I love the way you look at me I love the…" James put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I know Lily, but not yet, just wait a bit." Lily pushed him away for her at these words.

"I thought you feel the same way!" Lily said a little louder than she intended, and pulled the invisibility cloak off of them.

"I do Lily! That's not what I…"

"Not what you meant? Then what did you mean?" Lily asked her temper rising.

"Lily, calm down, I just want it to be special." James whispered. He tried walking towards her.

"Yeah, well you are not making it any more special by doing this!" She said. Then she ran back to the Head's dorm and ran up to her room. She sealed the door shut before anyone could ask what was wrong.

"What was that all about?" Natalie asked.

"Do not know, where is… Never mind." James came storming in looking just as mad as Lily, he walked to stomped to his room, and slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"Looks like Lily and James got into a row." Remus said.

"Thanks captain obvious." Natalie shot at him. "I am going to go and try and talk to Lily." She said and walked to the room.


	19. Misunderstood

_With All My Heart_

_Misunderstood_

"Lily, open up, it is me, Natalie, tell me what is wrong." Natalie could here Lily get up and walk over to open the door. When she did Natalie walked in and took in every detail of the girl. Her robes were messed up and shaggy, as was her long red hair. She had tears in her brilliant emerald green eyes.

"What happened?" Natalie asked suddenly.

"Well, we were in the hall way, and under his invisibility cloak. He was studying this weird map, and I was standing next to him. He seemed very tense, so I stole his map. He did not resist, and I put it in my pocket. Then I kissed him and we started snogging, right? So it's all going fine, he lifts me up against the wall, after a couple minutes I break the kiss.

"I looked into his eyes, I saw two things. Love, and hurt. So Yeah, I started babbling on about how he drives me completely crazy, and then I went to say that I loved him, and he put a finger to my lips, and well, he said he did not want to here it. To just wait or what ever." Lily said frowning; the tears were welling up in her eyes again.

"I blew up on him. I started screaming about how he did not really care about me… and… and… Nat, I screwed up…" Lily said now the tears were gliding down her face.

"I know Lily, I know. You need to apologize, according to Sirius, James wants it to be special when he says he loves you, but you must know he does anyway." Natalie said. Lily smiled at these words; she loved hearing that he loved her.

"I guess you are right. I guess I should go speak to him." Lily got up and walked out of her room.

She walked briskly across the common room to James' room. She opened the door where she found James with tears in his eyes speaking to Sirius. He stopped talking the moment he saw her in the doorway.

"Sirius, can I speak to James… Alone." Lily said quietly. Sirius got up and walked towards her.

"He does love you." He whispered before walking out.

Lily smiled. "James, I am so sorry, I over reacted, I was not thinking, I just, I want to be with you till the end. I do not want to have the fear of losing you. I want you, to day, and tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, I want you till the day we die, and after that." Lily said with tears in her eyes.

She was still standing in the doorway, so James got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her into a tight hug. "I will never leave your side for as long as I live Lily." A single tear ran down her face when James spoke these words to her.

"James… You can not know that for sure." Lily spoke quietly.

"But I will say that because it is true. Lily, you are mine for good." James said smiling; he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Come on, let's go back out there…" Lily said. James took her hand and led her out to go see their friends.

"You guys made up right?" Remus asked calmly when they walked in.

"No we did not Remus, we are just pretending we did." James said in a monotone. He squeezed Lily's hand to let her know to play along.

"Yeah." Lily said in the same sour voice.

They sat and watched everyone glance at each other not sure what to say.

Lily and James then burst our laughing.

"We got you guys!" James said.

"You should have seen your faces! It was priceless!" Lily said still laughing.

"That was not funny!" Sirius said. He still looked rather confused.

"Oh yes it was, Sirius mate, you looked like you were about to kill me and her! Oh my god, I can not believe you guys fell for that, I was holding her hand the whole time!" James said. Then the others saw the humor in it and began laughing with them.

"So you two did not break up then… Right?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Lily said, she had to add the after thought, "By the way, Nat, I realized while I was snogging James, that I definitely have the best boyfriend in the world, and the best kisser in Hogwarts!" James turned crimson, and Sirius had a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Hey! That's not fair! You only snogged me once! That is not fair! You can not make that kind of judgement after kissing someone once!" Sirius whined. Everyone was laughing at him.

"Sirius once was the only time you got to snog my girlfriend. Do not even insinuate that it will happen again." James said with an expression of mock irritation on his face.

"Well James, you never know, if we get in a big fight again I might have to snog Sirius to get over it." Lily said playfully.

"No you wont Lily, Sirius is mine! Unless we are both fighting with our boyfriends at the same time then there is no way you are going to snog my boyfriend!" Natalie said with an air of irritation.

"Whoa, Nat relax, I was joking." Lily said.

"Oops, sorry about that then." Natalie replied looking a little scared.

Remus was still a little pale. When Lily looked over at him. "Are you okay Remus?"

"I do not know I can not stand sitting here around knowing my parents are in St. Mugos!" Remus said at last.

"I know what you mean mate Do not worry, we will be seeing them later today. We could go to bed if you want." James said to his friend.

"No, I wont be able to sleep, I rather that we just sit up and talk. Girls you can go to sleep if you want, we wont stop you." Remus added as an after thought.

"Nah, we will stay awake with you Remus. I am really not tired, I do not think the other girls are either." Andromeda said, and Lily and Natalie nodded.

* * *

**A/N: okay remeber this is all in the first night of school(how sad is that) yeah, thye haven't even started classes yet, but I keep trying to get there, but I needed some entertainment in the night, so much tension, fights were bound to break out... so by chapter 23 they will be out of Hogwarts... Maybe... I can't gaurantee it, but I have just finished writing an extremely long chapter 21, and I know 22 is going to be in taht same night, and the fight in the last chapter started around... 6 O'clock say, so it's a long night... sorry for dragging this out, but it's a lot of info, and its a lot of fun, till i realized that i had screwed up some stuff... yeah, i fixed it though, thank merlin, for stupid ideas! OKay, im notoriously bad for long author notes, so i'll post this chapter now, and shut up! REVIEW!**

**Love always,**

**Crazy Lily**


	20. Malfoy

**A/N: Okay, I finally got to the end of this night in chapter 22, lol, sorry it's taking so long, but one thing led to another, you'll understand after this chapter... So anyway, let me think... Yeah... Review!

* * *

Disclaimer: If you recognize it to be JKR its not mine? deal? deal!**

* * *

_With All My Heart_

_Malfoy_

They did not get much sleep that night. They decided to sit up late and tell stories. They found Lily's the most interesting, especially the ones about her evil muggle sister Petunia. Sirius and Natalie also had them in stitches when they were telling about their younger siblings.

"You know what Sirius? It's ironic how my sister, and your brother are dating, and we're dating, and that's a little weird!" Natalie said. They had had a little too much butterbeer.

"Yeah I know, good thing we don't exactly get along, because then if they broke up, we would probably get into a fight. Because we would each take our siblings side, then we would get mad at each other for it… then… that would be awful." Sirius went on giggling.

"Okay guys, I think we should probably get some sleep." Lily tried to say, instantly there was protest. "Fine, I give up, forget I said anything." She finished a little exasperated.

"Lily, why don't you get along with your sister anyway? You spoke about how much you hate each other, but you never bothered to say why." James asked Lily. Lily looked at the floor, and then looked to Natalie for support. It wasn't there.

"Well remember how I told you that Terret cheated on me with my old best friend?" Lily asked. They all nodded. "Well, you see, back then Petunia was my best friend. We were more than sisters; we were inseparable. She was older than me by two years. I looked up to her. Terret took her virginity, while he was going out with me.

"Then she started calling me all these awful names because I'm a witch. I never understood why, I guess I do now though. I was so hurt by her. We stopped talking; when I was home she would only refer to me as 'that freak'.

"I was hurt. I had lost my best friend, because she slept with my boyfriend. I never knew he was a wizard. Though it does explain a lot." Lily said. She had a single tear in her eye. It hurt her to think about might have happened between Terret and her sister. She felt responsible for it all.

Everyone sat in silence. James pulled her closer into a tight head. As if he was reading her mind he said, "It's not your fault, he is an arsehole. There is nothing you or anyone else can do about it, except fight it." Lily loved how caring his voice was.

She loved him more than the world, and she was so glad he could forgive her so easily. She loved him. She had for as long as she could remember, but she had to make him want her.

She had succeeded in that. Every girl wanted him; well it was everyone except Lily. Lily knew from the first time they met eyes that summer that they would be together till the end.

"Earth to Lily!" Andromeda said.

"Huh? What, did you guys want something?" Lily said, finally realizing what was going on.

"No Lily, you just went into a kind of dazed sleep. It was rather funny come to think of it." Natalie said smirking.

"That's probably because she was thinking of shagging James." Sirius said. He had a smirk on his face.

"Thinking about James, yeah I was, thinking about shagging James, I save that for when you idiots aren't around." Lily said winking at James and smirking at her friends all at once.

"Okay, to much information, we do not want to know about your sex life." Remus said; he had a look of complete innocence on his face, a guilty innocence non-the less.

"Remus, you are not innocent, drop that little smirk you have on your face!" Sirius said.

Remus turned pale. "How would you know Black?" He looked at Sirius as if he could kill.

Sirius loved playing games like these with Remus. It was despite the fact that he usually lost them, but this time, he knew he was right. He had caught Remus off guard; Remus had trouble lying if he wasn't ready.

"Remus. I know a lot more than you think." He smirked at his friend. Andromeda was looking between the pair. She had not slept with Remus, so who were they speaking of? She had to ponder.

"How does he know?" To everyone's surprise he turned to ask Lily the question.

Lily turned a deeper crimson than her hair. Lily cursed under her breath. She hadn't exactly told Sirius anything. She looked around the room. Natalie looked a little scared, Andromeda was looking between Remus and Lily, as was James. Remus was watching her closely, and Sirius looked like he was about to pass out.

"This better not be what it looks like." Sirius said in a quiet voice.

Lily gave Remus a pleading look. "It's not," He finally spoke, turning to Sirius. It seemed there was a collective release of air that no one realized they were holding in. "Lily was the only person who knew about it. Well except the girl, but honestly, Lily and me never did as much as kiss, I never would do that to you James." Remus said looking at his best friend.

"Yeah, I know, it just looked that way. So who was this girl anyway?" James questioned his friend.

"This girl I met in France, summer before last, when I was on vacation with my parents, I had just turned sixteen, and we were celebrating. It was Evelin; you never met her, Beauxbaton girl. We were a little drunk, and started making out, the next thing I knew… I woke up in bed with her the next morning, barely remembered most of it." Remus said.

Everyone was thunderstruck. Sirius recovered first.

"You, Remus Lupin, lost your virginity before James or me?" Sirius asked. This could not be right; it didn't make sense. Remus was always the sensible one. The one who was always doing the right thing, but somehow, somehow… Remus had lost his virginity before him or James. This just was not right.

"Sounds right to me." Remus said offhandedly.

"Wait, hold on, I'm confused. Sirius, when did you lose your virginity?" Natalie asked him with an expression of, 'let me at this girl, I'm going to kill her.' Sirius turned crimson though. Lily looked stunned; James was pale as a ghost.

"I… I… Well I haven't exactly… I'm a virgin." He said finally. Natalie leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"We can change that." She said quietly. He smirked.

"Are you a virgin Natalie?" Natalie blushed. She was not a virgin actually she slept with… She cringed at the thought… Lucious Malfoy.

"No Siri, I'm… I'm not…" She said looking away from him. He turned pale as hell and looked as if he was about to kill someone.

"What the hell? Who? When? Why? Why did I not know?" Sirius burst out.

"Relax, it was a mistake, it was back in third year, I was fighting with Lily, and I ran into someone in the hallway, before I knew it we were making out, then he was inside me… Then… That was it. We haven't spoken since." Natalie said coyly. She did not want to tell him who it had been.

"Who?" He said testily.

"Do you remember who I was dating back then?" She asked avoiding his eye.

"Like I remember who you were dating, spill it Nat!" Sirius nearly shouted at her.

"Malfoy." She said in a voice below a whisper.

* * *

**A/N: I know you all love me now :) that was such a horrible chapter, it gets better :) anyway... to respond to the reviews... lol**

_**Rebecca Victoria Rushton: Yeah, I know,I believe the same thing, though i doubt it to be true, i believe it, yes im a weird person,lol, you can e-mail it to me if you wish! **_

**_Katdance666: Yeah, that happend in truth or dare, lol_**

**_Luvable-Cutie: Ha ha, by next week you should've caught up to here, I'll be slowing down on posting... so you'll have time to read..._**

Anyway, today and tomorow are my last two days before swimming starts, so bare with me next week, i'm going to do my best to update every other day, but the real problem will be come September 6, i start school, and competitions are on tues, thurs, and some saturdays, that goes on till November, so I won't be able to update much at all then, just on week-ends... then from november to late January I manage they boys swim team at our school, and I swim myself, so I won't be home often then either because I travel with them, and on snowdays, i swim with them, and i usually hang out at their practices... So the more you all review for me, the quicker I will update!

Love Always

Crazy Lily


	21. How could this happen?

_With All My Heart_

_How Could This Happen?_

"YOU SHAGGED MALFOY!" Sirius screamed; it was not a question, but rather a statement.

"I was stupid, I was mad at Lily, we got in a fight about him, and I screwed up! Sue me!" Natalie shouted back.

"I can't believe you! You're going out with me and you shagged Malfoy! I could never date anyone who shagged Malfoy! You are such a slut!" Sirius screamed and before she could answer he had walked into James room and sealed the door.

Natalie ran into Lily's room in tears and did the same thing.

Natalie could not believe Sirius was being so thick. She hated every time he did this! He was over reacting. Just like Remus had back at James' house.

Come to think of it, it was hard to believe that that had only been a week ago. It seemed that time was going so fast, when in reality, it wasn't moving at all.

"Nat, are you okay?" Natalie heard Lily yell to her. "Open up, let me in!" Natalie didn't move, she didn't want to see anyone; she was too hurt.

"Natalie, open up, it's going to be all right." It was Andromeda's voice this time.

"No, I don't want to talk to anyone! Just leave me alone!" Natalie yelled out the door.

"Fine, we'll give you one hour, then we're busting in there whether you like it or not!" Lily said.

Meanwhile, James had gone to speak to Sirius.

"Mate, relax." James tried to tell Sirius, he was pasing around the room trying not to throw something. He kicked James' bed, but that did nothing at all.

"I can't! I can't believe that Malfoy shagged her! I can't believe she shagged him! I thought she was going to say Remus, but I wouldn't have cared if it was Mooney, but LUCIOUS MALFOY!" Sirius roared. James had never seen him so mad.

"Man, relax, it's okay, it's going to be fine. She doesn't care about Malfoy; she cares about you! Don't worry about it, Malfoy is an arrogant arse!" James said.

"GET OUT!" Sirius roared.

James didn't need telling twice. You don't get in the way of an angry Sirius when he was armed with a wand. Even if he wasn't you didn't ever want to cross him. So James walked out of the room, in silence.

Everyone looked at James expectantly.

"I have never seen him so mad." James said weakly. He looked pale, and hurt. His parents were in the hospital, Remus' parents were in the hospital, he almost lost his girlfriend (who just happened to be the best thing that happened to him since he met Remus and Sirius), and now his best friend wouldn't speak to Natalie because of who she lost her virginity to. Wow this was turning into a fantastic night, James thought.

"Nat won't even open up the door. She ran in there crying. I've never seen her so hurt." Lily said. She looked just as pale as James. When they're eyes met Lily saw that James was hurt, hurting a lot more than his face showed.

"I don't understand one thing," Remus said. "When we played truth or dare at your house James, Natalie said she was a virgin, and she was under the influence of Veritiseum. She couldn't have lied." Remus said confused.

"Remus, Natalie knew you were going to ask that, she made herself say she was. Don't ask how, but she learned to resist the truth." Lily said sadly.

After a little bit of uneasiness Remus and Andromeda fell asleep in each other's arms. James and Lilly started speaking quietly.

"I know. She screwed up though when she shagged Malfoy." James said. He didn't want to hurt Lily, but he had to stand up for her friend.

"I know, I know, our fight was because I didn't want her to go out with Malfoy to begin with, she slept with him to get back at me. I still feel bad about it, especially now." Lily said with a tear in her. James wiped it away with his thumb.

"It's not your fault. Don't ever think that." He told her sternly.

He lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. Her eyes told him all he needed to know, she was depressed, tired, scared, and through it all, in love.

"Lily?" James spoke quietly, but she heard him clearly anyway.

"Yes James?" She replied in the same low voice.

"I love you." Jams whispered in her ear.

Lily ran her hands around his neck. She kissed him passionately.

"I love you too James." She whispered when they broke apart.

James pulled her into a tight embrace. He loved her so much, and he finally found the right time to say it. When she needed to hear it more than anything. When she needed him, when she couldn't live without him.

"James?" Lily whispered after a couple minutes of just being in each other's arms.

"Yes?" He said quietly.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah, Lil, I am." James said coyly. He had a smirk on his lips, and Lily thought it was cute. "The question remains, are you?" James said slyly.

"I haven't been with anyone since Terret, and I we only snogged, I would never let him go farther. I could never." Lily said to James. "So the answer to your question would be yes, I am a virgin." Lily said smiling. Her eyes were twinkling in the night. "I should go and try to speak to Natalie."

"Yeah, I should try and Sirius again, maybe he's cooled down enough to speak without looking like he's going to kill me." James gave a very hollow laugh.

Lily knew he wasn't joking. Sirius had a deadly temper. Lily lightly kissed James before turning and unlocking her door.

"Natalie, you awake?" Lily said when she walked in. She looked at the bed. Natalie looked peaceful in her sleep. Lily sighed and turned around. James looked to be in Sirius' room still, and she could vaguely here Sirius screaming.

Knowing it could be dangerous she went into there with them, but she also knew that Sirius would never hit her. So that would calm him down forcefully.

When Lily walked in she saw Sirius on the bed, he looked to be strapped down by invisible ropes, she looked and James did have his wand out. Sirius was putting up a terrific fight though. Lily walked over to him, against James' warnings.

"Sirius, relax." Lily whispered in his ear. "It's' okay, calm down, James is just doing it to protect you both. Relax." She whispered.

Sirius was avoiding her eyes. He wouldn't look at her. So she put her hand on his face and turned it towards here, there were tears in his eyes.

"Talk to me Sirius." She whispered.

"Make James let me go first." Sirius said; he looked like a defenseless child pleading with his mother for candy.

"James, let him go." Lily said sternly. She met James' questioning eyes, but he obeyed. "Go wait out there, let me take care of this." Lily said, but James didn't move. Instead Lily told Sirius not to move, and walked over to James.

"He won't hit me. Just let me take care of him. He's vulnerable, and he's looking for a fight. He won't pick one with me, he can't. Trust me James, please." Lily begged him.

He just looked into her eyes then gave her a quick kiss before walking out and left Lily to take care of his best friend. James was scared for Lily, but knew she could handle Sirius at a time like this better than anyone.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Lily said walking back over and sitting on the bed.

"Lily, I love her, I love Natalie till death, and… and… and she's slept with Malfoy…" Sirius said. This took Lily slightly aback. Sirius had never confessed that he loved Natalie to Natalie. She knew he meant it though.

"So what? Sure you aren't going to let something like the fact that she slept with Malfoy once, screw up your friendship with her." Lily said quietly.

"Lily, you don't understand. I just, I hate him so much, I always have and… and she means the world to me. I don't know what I will do without her." Sirius told Lily in an insecure voice. He was so vulnerable, it was different, and she hated to see him like this.

"Sirius, relax. Don't worry. You will not lose her over this. This is so trivial. She loves you too. I've never seen her so happy." Lily said. "I should tell you, she was mad at me for yelling at her about accepting a date with him. She got mad at me. She was upset, and he got her slightly drunk, actually, she didn't wake up till noon the next day, and she had a hell of a hang over." Lily told Sirius.

"I really screwed up didn't I?" Sirius asked Lily, slightly upset.

"Yeah, you did, but you can make it up to her." Lily said.

Sirius looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"How? She won't forgive for something that big, I over reacted and she'll never talk to me again cause of it." Sirius said flatly.

"Oh yeah? Go in my room, and speak to her." Lily told him.

* * *

**A/N: well I haven't even been working on this story for a month and I'm 21 chapters in with over 240 reviews, I am so happy... You are all so awsome! I hope this helped explain this last chapter, I don't know why I chose Malfoy, but it seemed fun, though you alls aid 'EW! OH-MY-GOD!' lol, it was funny, anyway, i'm having a bit of a writers block, and i start swimming tomorrow, and i'm not sure what is going to happen when they get to the hospital... so yeah... Anyway... I don't know when I'm goign to update next, and if you guys just keep reviewing and saying 'UPDATE' it makes me happy, and i do my best to... lol so Review**

_**Isi Wisi: Lol, yeah, only our high school teams are seperated, the rest of the year we all swim together, but my girls team hates me, so I hang with the boys team, they get mad cause i can sit through all their practices and stuff, it's funny, lol...**_

**_Cheer4Cheesecake: Wow, that had to be the best review ever, lol... _**

_To everyone else thank you for reviewing, and keep it up, let me know if you want me to throw around any couples, i could have fun doing that, i just have to get through the hospital, but if there is a couple you want, or something you want to happen, leave me a review bout it, or e-mail/IM me, they're both on my prof :)_

_Love Always,_

_Crazy Lily_


	22. Making Up Without Making Out

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry for the delay, but my free time has been... non existintent... I get up at 6... go to practice... come home... eat...sleep... eat... swim... eat... sleep... thats my day, and in between those things, my brain isn't working, so i havent written anything! I feel so bad, I haven't even written all of chapter 23... which is bad, cuz i was trying to stay 2 chapters ahead of myself... So there is my excuse for the delay... I'm hoping to post again on sunday(the only day i have off)... But im too tired to write right nwo... i think i need to go take a nap... so keep the reviews coming, and thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories and reminded me i need to update em all... which means i'll update this one when i can... okay, long A/N so i'm going to go sleep now... enjoy the chappy!**

**P.S. Anyone want a pairing or something to happen, e-mail me/IM me if you do, i need some ideas... my AIM s/n is in my prof along w/ my e-mail... n'y way...

* * *

**

_With All My Heart_

_Make Up Without Making Out_

Sirius got up and walked to Lily's room. He knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone Lily! It hasn't been an hour!" He heard Natalie yell out.

Sirius walked in the unlocked door. He walked over to her bed and started rubbing her back.

Natalie sat up to see if it was whom she thought it was. Sirius realized she had been crying. Her deep blue eyes were tinted red, and her nose was beat red.

Natalie grabbed Sirius and pulled him into a tight hug; she began sobbing.

"Sirius, I…I'm so… s..s…sor…sorry…" Natalie cried in between sobs.

"It's okay Nat, don't worry, I'm here now, there is no reason to cry." Sirius whispered in her ear.

"It's not okay, I almost lost you, I was stupid when I slept with Malfoy, I was mad, I was drunk. I wanted to prove Lily wrong about something… Sirius… I don't ever want to lose you." Natalie said looking up into his deep gray eyes. They were filled with emotions, sadness, joy, and standing above it all, love.

"It's okay Nat, I won't ever let you go… You mean the world to me, I'm so sorry I over reacted, just, and I would never have thought it to be Malfoy. It hurt. I wanted to be with you for so long, but you were with Remus… I couldn't betray him… though I did anyway, he's fine with it now." Sirius spoke quietly.

"Sirius… I love you." Natalie whispered in his ear.

Sirius pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you too Natalie." He replied and kissed her passionately on the lips.

He started moving down her neck. Natalie pulled away.

"Sirius, as much as I would love to do this right now… I think we should get some rest; we have to go to the hospital in a couple hours… I don't want to look horrible for Remus and James' parents." Natalie said.

"Fine, but for the record, you never look horrible." He said and kissed her one last time before they curled up on Lily's bed and fell asleep.

At seven in the morning a house elf came and awoke everyone.

"Sirs and misses, Professor Dumbledore requests that you all bees at his office in one hours time." The house elf squeaked.

"Okay, tell him we'll be up in an hour." James said. The guys were all up and on the edge as the house elf bowed himself out of the room.

"He brought up breakfast." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, thank god, I don't want to have to go down to the Great Hall today." Remus said.

"Yeah, that would kind of suck. I'm going to go take a shower." James said and walked out. Lily followed him.

"James?" Lily asked shyly. He turned around to speak to her. "Are you okay?" She looked into his chocolate brown eyes; she saw tears in his eyes, and beyond that she saw that he was scared.

"No Lily I'm not. I'm so scared. I want them to be fine. I felt so bad I wasn't there when it happened." James confessed.

"Never think that James. It's not your fault! Your parents love you, they would never want you to believe that." Lily told him sternly.

"Fine you win Lily. Can I go take my shower now?" James asked. Lily looked a little disappointed, but agreed non-the-less.

When she went down stairs she saw everyone sitting around. They spent the morning sulking. They couldn't do much in the line of anything else. At quarter till eight they started their journey up the Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar Quills." James said when they arrived at the gargoyles.

The gargoyles jumped asides to let them in.

They took the revolving staircase and walked into the office to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, you are early, sit down." Dumbledore told them gesturing at six chairs in front of his desk.

Everyone sat, and then James spoke.

"How are they professor? What happened? Will we be able to see them? Will they know it's us?" James said in one breath. He had so many questions on his mind it was ridiculous.

"Relax James, it's going to be fine, they're fine. They just want to make sure you are each fine." Dumbledore said calmly. "They tried and failed to erase their memories, they were hit with crucio multiple times, but no serious damage was done." Dumbledore said.

James, Remus, and Sirius seemed to relax a little.

"Professor? What about our classes?" Lily asked.

"It's the first day miss Evans, do not worry, your professors will not mind." Dumbledore told her sternly. "Okay, that aside, you will take floo network to St. Mugo's. You will take it back tonight at eight o'clock, and you are to go to your separate dormitories, you will come to my office first though. I will have your homework, if there is any that is. Anymore questions?" The professor asked them in a calm quiet voice.

They each nodded. Andromeda had a question to ask.

"I understand why Lily and Natalie are going, but Professor do you know why I am?" She asked timidly.

"Miss Black, do not worry about it, the Potters and Lupins wanted to meet you. They like to keep up with their sons girlfriends." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wait how did you know?" It was Remus who spoke.

"Aw, Mr. Lupin, you must see it. You each look at each other differently, and you were no longer with Natalie, so, I assumed." Dumbledore told him smiling.

"Okay, if you say so." Remus said with a smile that said 'man this guy is off his rocker sometimes'.

"Professor, what time are we going over?" James asked coyly.

"Quarter after eight. They will not accept you till then." Dumbledore said looking at his watch. "Would you like some tea? We have another fifteen minutes before we will leave." Dumbledore said.

"Yes we would thank you," Natalie said, and added. "Sir, are you coming?"

"Yes I will Natalie." Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eyes. "The Potters, Lupins and me have always been good friends." He spoke calmly.

He then conjured up teacups and set them out for everyone to have some.

At quarter past eight they took the floo network to St. Mugo's.

* * *

**_Luvable-cutie: Lol, it took you long enough to catch up! lol, jk, that was the most random review! lol_**


	23. L'Hospitale

**A/N: I should be given a cookie... I wrote this chapter jsut now... and I liked it a lot, I had so mcuh fun with it... and Katdance666 This is the longest I go, i'm not one for writing super long chapters, thats why i updated so frequently, and thats why i can update now...I'm mega tired, but couldn't sleep, so i want lots of reviews b/c i decided to be nice and write today for you all, cuz i love my reviewers :) Now I posted 2 chaps 2day,and I want lots of reviewsx in 3hrs when i get home from the second practice of my day :) Now on with the chapter...

* * *

**

_With All My Heart_

_L'Hospitale_

"Dumbledore, good to see you, good to see you, you're here to see the Potters and Lupins unless I'm much mistaken." Said a young healer. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was extremely curly. She had gorgeous blue eyes that most guys got lost in.

The guys didn't pay much attention, it seemed all they cared about was their parents.

"Yes, yes, we are, we've got James Potter, and Remus Lupin, their sons, Sirius Black, their best friend and surrogate brother I presume, Lily Evans, Natalie Kerrie, and Andromeda Black. They are all friends with the families, and they were requested to come along. Girls and boys, this is Halo Sammy, she's the healer assigned to your parents." Dumbledore informed them.

"You guys can all just call me Halo. Let's go, they're sharing a room, and are all awake. They are all in a fine condition, and should be out within the week." Halo told them all.

"What exactly happened to them?" James asked suspiciously. He turned and looked Dumbledore in the eyes. They weren't twinkling, but they weren't sad. James couldn't read them.

"Your parents were tortured with the crutacious curse. There is no serious damage luckily." Halo responded for Dumbledore.

James turned and looked at her. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. James looked over at Lily, she had a confused look in her eyes, and a very distant confused look James believed. Actually as he looked around Sirius, Remus, Natalie, and Andromeda all had that same distant look.

"Shall we go?" Dumbledore asked them, they all came out of their distant state. Before anyone could reply Halo was leading him or her down a long dark corridor.

It seemed Dumbledore wanted to keep the Potters and the Lupins isolated from everyone else. James was getting really worried. Something was wrong.

Lily saw James' scared look and grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He didn't respond. He had a horror stricken look on his usually cheerful face. His eyes were cold and his expression was unreadable.

When Lily looked around she realized that Remus and Sirius looked the exact same way. Andromeda and Natalie just looked completely confused.

Lily gave them a questioning look and they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Here we are." Halo said bringing them out of their trances. "You may all go in." She added sweetly.

James and Lily walked to the door and stepped in first.

When James saw his parents, he released Lily's hands and ran over to them giving them each a tight hug before turning to the Lupins and doing the same. Sirius and Remus did the same thing. Lily, Natalie, and Andromeda all just stood there looking a little nervous.

"Lily, Nat, Andy, these our mine and Remus' parents." James told the girls.

"Hi, mister and misses Potter, and mister and misses Lupin." The girls chorused.

"Oh dears, please we go by our first names," Said James' mother. "I'm Melody, this is my husband Harold." Melody told them.

"Yes, I must agree with Melody, I'm Serenity, and this is my husband Redner." Serenity told them. She had the same sandy blonde hair as her son, but Remus had his father's eyes, dark gray, look, but Remus' had more of a stormy manor at times.

James was a mirror of his father, messy black hair, strong build, and chocolate brown eyes. He had his mother's soft perfect lips. It was amazing how like his father he really was.

"James, care to introduce us?" Harold asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, this is Lily, the fiery red head," James said pointing to Lily who stuck her tongue out at him, he went on, "She's my girlfriend, this is Natalie, who is Sirius first serious girlfriend, and Remus' ex, yes their was a fight about that," James added with a hint of laughter in his voice. "And finally Andromeda Black, Sirius' favorite cousin, and Remus' latest love." James said then burst out laughing hysterically.

Everyone started laughing with him, though it didn't seem like anyone except James, understood why he or she were all laughing.

Finally gaining their composure Remus decided to speak. "So how are you guys? James was freaking out, and we only got one letter. We got worried, and Lily and James almost broke up, then Natalie and Sirius almost did once we found out… Not that really had anything to do with you guys being in the hospital, well it might've I'm really not sure…" Remus said trailing off.

"We're fine, a couple Death Eaters tried to get information out of us, they weren't very quick though. Within ten minutes of their start more Order members arrived and they fled." Redner told the seventh years with a smile.

"You got so lucky." Sirius said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah seriously, and I'm not talking about his name." James said and everyone started laughing.

"So who are the new Head Boy and Girl?" Melody asked the six seventh years. Everyone turned and looked at Lily and James.

"I'm Head Girl." Lily said coyly. "James is Head Boy." There was an eerie silence when Lily said this. The four adults looked from face to face hoping some one would say 'joking'! When no one did Harold spoke.

"James you are Head Boy?" He said in an agonizing tone.

"Okay, okay, I give up! I'm guilty! I'm the head boy! Merlin! Give me a break here!" James said and everyone, including Lily and James, busted out laughing.

Finally James gained his composure.

"Now really! It is not that funny! I am a very capable Head Boy! I'm responsible and good looking, and Merlin, I looked over the house all summer! I didn't even let Sirius do something stupid with any girl! I think I should be rewarded." James said. Lily started giggling.

"I'm insulted that you don't believe I can handle myself!" Sirius said in a mock mad voice.

"Bite me Sirius, I was joking!" James retorted.

"Oh I knew that." Sirius said coyly.

"Sure you did." Remus said.

"I did!"

"If you say so." Remus said in a calm voice.

"Well I do!"

"Okay."

"Will you to stop flirting?" Natalie interrupted their little game.

They both turned on her.

"You've snogged us both! Of all people! Merlin I thought you was smart!" Remus stated.

"I thought you were too, but you have yet to deny that you weren't flirting with Sirius." Natalie stated. Remus turned quite pale.

"We were not flirting Nat, I save the flirting for you." Sirius stated with a wink.

Lily, James, and Andromeda were hysterically laughing at the argument, and the Potters and Lupins seemed amused.

"Okay kids if you are done being stubborn and flirting with your friends…" Melody began to say, but was interrupted.

"WE WERE NOT FLIRTING!" Remus and Sirius shouted at the same time.

"Anyway, how was your summer?" Melody asked them.

"Not too bad, we all behaved. Not much in the line of trouble, well there was that one little incidents, but we took care of it." Sirius said with a dark look in his gray eyes.

"Care to explain?" Harold asked Sirius.

"Well we ran into William Terret, I'm not sure if you know him, he's friends with Malfoy, Snape, and my brother, anyway, apparently he used to date Lily why she dated him I'll never know, but when we went to the movies he was there, that night he showed up and tried to er… take advantage of Lily.

"We found Regulus there with him after James sealed the house. We only let them go because Lily insisted upon us not being expelled." Sirius said darkly.

"And she was right, I see why she is head girl." Serenity said to him and smiled at Lily. Lily gave a weak smile back; she didn't like having to remember something like that.

"Yeah, she's great, and Sirius forgot the whole fight between him and Remus, that was a fun one, I think Sirius got the black eye on that one." James said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Hey! I put up a good fight, he snuck up on me!" Sirius whined.

"Did not." Remus said.

"Liar." Sirius said.

"Shut up you two dung brains." Andromeda said to them.

"We aren't dung brains Andy! We happen to be top in our classes, well next to Lily and James of course." Remus said and Sirius nodded.

Everyone laughed, it seemed they would have to play truth or dare again after all, Lily thought to herself.

They spent a lot of the day just speaking and Dumbledore brought up a light lunch mid day. Around six there was a nock at the door. James answered it and Halo walked in.

"I must request that you lot leave now, it's getting rather late." Halo told them. They nodded understanding that visiting hours ended an hour ago.

"Bye mum, dad, Serenity, Redner." James said giving them each a hug in turn. Remus and Sirius did the same thing.

"Bye Melody, Serenity, Redner, Harold. It was nice to meet you, I hope we will see you all again." Lily said for the girls for Natalie and Andromeda were being rather shy after Remus and Sirius' little escapade.

"Of course we will see you again, we all spend the holidays at our house," Melody said. "You three are all invited if you wish to join us." She said sweetly.

"Sounds good." Lily said.

"Oh dears, be sure to look after the boys, you all can keep them in check!" Serenity said.

"We always do Serenity. It was nice meeting you all, we'll see you soon." Andromeda said with as much strength as she could in her voice.

"Bye everyone." The parents called out.

"Bye!" The six teenagers said aloud.

They all walked out to see Dumbledore, they then proceeded to floo back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE! GOOD! DO IT! NOW!**


	24. Petty Arguments

_With All My Heart_

_Petty Arguments_

When the crew finally got back to Hogwarts they decided it go and have some dinner, it was only seven in the evening. Their parents were in a closed ward and they were forced out at quarter to seven.

Everyone looked at them weird when they got back. They went and sat with Peter at the Gryffindor table.

"Where in Merlin's name were you guys? You missed all your classes, breakfast, and lunch. What was going on?" Peter asked curiously through a mouth of food. James and Lily exchanged anxious looks.

"We had to take care of some business." James said before Remus or Sirius could speak. James gave them both warning glances as Lily did the same to Andromeda and Natalie.

"Okay if you say so!" Peter said not digging for more information. James and Lily looked relieved. Sirius and Remus exchanged a curious glance.

"Anyway, anything entertaining happen today?" Sirius asked Peter.

"Not a thing. No fights, no pranks, no nothing. Boring as hell without you all around." Peter told Sirius fondly. He had a bad habit of acting like this when his friends were gone for a bit.

"Good, we are the only ones who should be pranking anyone here!" James said. Sirius and Remus nodded, and the girls laughed.

"You guys are ridiculous!" Lily said still laughing.

"That's why you love me, remember?" James said whispered into her ear in a husky voice. Lily smiled to herself. She loved when James spoke to her like this.

"Why yes James, that is why I love you. Also because I love the way you hold me, and kiss me and touch me." Lily said in a seductive voice with a wink to James.

"That's no fair, you can't do that Lils." James replied in a sheepish voice.

Lily laughed, everyone looked at them funny.

"Did we miss something?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"You missed everything Sirius, Lily is teasing me!" James whined. Lily smirked and Natalie and Andromeda gave her a curious look.

"I did nothing of the sort. James was being silly, so I told him he was wrong, and he got upset." Lily told them. Sure it was a lie, but Sirius and Remus weren't about to question the fiery red head.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, but Slughorn gave me detention, I must leave now." Peter said referring to their potions teacher. He got up and quickly scurried out of the Great Hall.

"Well that was… odd…" Lily said.

"Yeah it was." James agreed. There was a moment of awkward silence before Natalie spoke.

"You guys want to go play some Truth or Dare?" Natalie asked coyly. She loved playing with the boys. It was so entertaining. Especially with the things they made the boys do last time. Though Natalie wouldn't like to have to kiss Andy or Lily again, but it was a small price to pay for what they boys would have to do if she got her hands on them.

"Yeah c'mon it'll be fun!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"No, not after what you made us do last time!" Sirius said to the girls. He didn't like the sound of this, not after what happened earlier that day.

"Aw please Sirius? For me?" Natalie whispered in her ear.

"No!" Sirius replied in a calm tone.

"Why not? You could have some fun, we could chill later." Natalie whispered seductively in his ear.

"No girls, we do not want to play tonight, maybe some other time, when we aren't so giddy." Remus said firmly knowing that Sirius was about to give in.

"Fine if you insist." Natalie said in a defeated voice. "So what do you chickens think we should do tonight?" She said with a smirk, regaining her composure.

"Sleep!" The three boys said at the same time.

"Wow, I didn't know you wanted to go to bed, it's only eight, we could have some fun first." Andromeda said slyly.

"No that's okay, we should all get some sleep, we were up early, and went to bed late." James said eyeing Lily with a look of lust.

"Yeah girls, lets just go to bed, I agree with James." Lily said.

"That's only cause you want to go snog him." Natalie said smartly.

"How about I go snog James, and you can snog Sirius, and Andy can snog Remus, well if Remus and Sirius aren't snogging each other that is." Lily said in a casual voice.

"I would never snog Sirius! Merlin Lily! You are so stubborn sometimes." Remus said loudly.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to stare at them.

"What are you staring at? Get on with your own lives!" Sirius shouted and everyone returned to his or her food gossiping about Sirius and Remus' love lives.

"Anyway, now that you have had your little out break. I'm leaving. Coming James?" Lily said sweetly not wanting another argument about this. Though sometimes it was so much fun to tick Sirius off. Though Lily would never admit it, he was rather dashing when he was mad.

"Coming my lady." James said in a loud voice. Sirius and Remus glared at the pair, while they walked away giggling.

"Why does everyone say that I flirt with him?" Sirius asked pointing at Remus.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Am I that little fun to flirt with?" Remus replied stupidly. _This was supposed to be Sirius' part in the fight, the stupid part. All well, why not go with the flow? _Remus thought. He then answered himself, _because you're arguing about why Sirius flirts with you._ Remus realized what a good point his conscience had. "Wait, that came out wrong. Forget it!" Remus said quickly.

"No you wanted to know what it meant, it means you are boring." Sirius stated as if it was so obvious.

Natalie and Andromeda looked on at their boyfriends' petty argument. It was rather cute, but getting boring, well not really, just annoying.

"They argue like Lily and James used to." Natalie whispered to Andromeda while Remus and Sirius continued to argue.

"Yeah we might lose our boyfriends' to each others' boyfriend." Andromeda said aloud. "Wait, that didn't make sense… Well maybe it did, but I mean, I might lose Remus to Sirius, and you Sirius to Remus. That's a little weird." Andromeda babbled on.

"Yeah well our boyfriend's are a little weird Andy." Natalie said with a smirk, as Sirius got mad. "Should we stop them now?" She asked after a minute or so of silence.

"Yeah we probably should. I suggest we kiss them though, it's the only thing that will bring them back, then we just have to get them to stop kissing us so we can get to their dorm." Andromeda said with a laugh.

"True." Natalie said and smiled at the thought.

They each grabbed their boyfriends and kissed them passionately. When they broke apart Sirius spoke.

"What was that for?" He looked quite confused about the situation.

"I didn't want to lose my lovely boyfriend to his best friend." Natalie replied coyly, and then added. "Lets go to your room, little more privacy." Sirius smiled and grabbed her hand leading the way. Remus and Andromeda soon followed.

Meanwhile back in the Heads Room Lily lay in James arms. They were in James' room and were already in their pajamas. They were talking currently, not really in the mood to do anything else.

"So what's up with Siri, and Remy?" Lily asked using names only a girl could come up with, and were quite silly, for Sirius and Remus respectively.

"Sirius and Remus you mean?" James said giving her a questioning look. "Nothing to my knowledge, they're just being stupid. Remus has a tendency of trying to keep Sirius in check, and Sirius has just started to counter. Though it is funny how it seems like they are flirting." James said laughing at his friends' ignorance.

"Remember when we argued like that?" Lily asked timidly.

"Nah we were more intense, remember that day at my house, when we at the pool?" James said thinking back to that lovely day.

"Yeah, Sirius thought I had drowned you because we had been at the pool for so long, or something like that, I don't quite remember, all I remember is them coming down and me sitting on your lap, and Natalie freaking out." Lily said laughing at the memory.

"Good times, good times." James said happily. "There will be so many more to come too." He added.

Lily leaned back into him and whispered into his ear, "I love you." Before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. James smiled at her words, oh how he loved them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay wow, three updates in 2days, i have nothing written after this, but atleast i'm posting again, those first couple days i didnt have the energy to get out of bed(Now i just cant walk down stairs, lol too much running(dryland) and kick) anyway... Thats chapter 24... okay random question... im really lazy, and i need to go re-read this story, but in the mean time can some e-mail me about Lily and James' first kiss, or what chapter its in... I'm really lazy, swimmings going well, i want more reviews... maybe i'll update after 300, im not sure how many i hav now, that might be a bit rediculous, i'll update when i have chapter 25 written :) lv me some nice reviews**

**love always**

**Crazy Lily**


	25. Hogsmeade Plans

_With All My Heart_

_Hogsmead Plans_

The next couple weeks were long and boring. Nothing too entertaining had happened. Sirius's lovely ex-girlfriend, Keri, was being quite the bitch to Natalie, who spent a lot of time in Lily's dorm.

She had been extremely mean ever since Natalie had started dating Sirius. She was just as jealous of Natalie as she was of Lily.

That had been another big problem Keri had been trying to get James and Lily to break up for weeks. Not that her attempts really worked. Sirius and Remus seemed to be interrupting her in the middle of it. When Lily found out she was torn between joy, laughter, and anger.

She knew the girl was a slut, but no one ever tried to take what was Lily's away from her, and make no mistake, James was and still is Lily's, no one else's. This was how Lily planned on keeping it.

Loving James was her job, and if Keri wanted it, then she would have to fight for it. As anyone at Hogwarts knew, fighting Lily Evans was not a girl anyone would dare mess with. Well except James Potter, but he was aloud to.

James Potter was a different case entirely to Lily. He was the love of her life. She couldn't love someone who couldn't question her, challenge her. It was something no other guy could do. Well except Sirius black, but that was something different.

Sirius Black was another different case. He was like a brother to Lily. He wouldn't do anything out of bounds. He was someone who would question her choices and comfort her when no one else could. She knew no matter what happened, even if everyone else turned their backs no her, Sirius wouldn't he couldn't he knew too much.

It was a gorgeous morning; Lily was up early and lay in her bed thinking about these unusual things.

Not much had changed in the past couple weeks. Lily was thrilled with her relationship. Natalie and Sirius were happier than ever. Remus, well the full moons were hurting him a lot, but he was dealing with it. Andromeda didn't care about it. She knew where he was, and missed him dearly when he was gone.

Shill no one knew of his condition except Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Natalie, and Andromeda. Well, Snape did too, thanks to Sirius. Though he was forbidden to ever tell anyone.

Lily decided it was a good time to get ready for the day at seven in the morning. She went and took a shower, then because it was a Saturday, and a Hogsmeade weekend, Lily put on a tight mini skirt, and a low cut top. She felt like being spastic today. She wanted to tease James. She wanted to scare him; well not really, she just liked the idea of making him go crazy. It was fun for Lily.

The way his face lit up when he saw her was just like she imagined it. Turned on, his eyes filled with lust and love. Lily loved that look in his eyes. It meant everything to her. She loved the way he looked at her. Every other guy just had a look of lust in his eyes, but James… James was so different. He gave her everything she could ever want and so much more.

"Lily, you look… Hotter than usual." James said when he gained his sense. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her in close and kissed her softly on the lips, just like he had the first time he kissed her. All his kisses were like the first, but they were getting more intense.

Lily had a lot of need in her kisses. James loved knowing that she needed him. It was his way of keeping her close to him. James knew how to play games, but he also knew when not to with Lily, he knew how she thought. What she wanted. He loved her, and wouldn't ever let her go.

So today his game would start. Lily wanted him more than anything. He didn't want her to get bored, and she was testing her as she was testing him.

The outfit wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to wear regular close. Not hot sexy clothes that could easily drive him crazy. She was the only girl who could ever ruin his fun.

They were destined to be together, it was a well-known fact, but little did they know, others had plans to break it.

"So what's the plan Severus?" Keri asked Snape. They were in one of the unused dungeons.

"Keri, first of all, you need to get James, you have to make him want you. Take this," He said handing her a small vile of a pink liquid. "Love Potion, not strong, but strong enough for this." Snape explained slowly to her. "You must kiss him in front of Lily. Now on the off chance that Black or Lupin interrupts us again, I will spike Lily's drink. We can each take one, that cant figure out what both of us are doing at the same time. They aren't that smart, though I wish I knew how they always got in the way. There must be something." Snape pondered aloud.

He had brought Keri in to help him with his work in breaking up Lily and James. After all they both would get something out of it. She would have James. Snape, he'd seduce Lily. Voila! It was a perfect plan on the outside. T

Remus and Sirius were not something they whole-heartedly suspected. They always knew what was going on and when. _Maybe Peter is telling him._ Snape thought, but then realized that Peter was to naïve to say anything, and he wouldn't be able to tell them.

Well Snape wasn't one to think on the small stuff. He'd just find a way around them. They couldn't always be around to help James and Lily. Eventually they would have to help themselves. _This will be the last time we try this without distracting them._ Snape thought to himself.

This would be difficult, but now with Keri on his side, it would be easy. She could get her job done. It was all just a matter of time before Lily Evans, the mudblood, and James Potter, pure blood player, were no more. Potter would live up to his name, and Lily, Lily wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, but it's leading to something(as you can probably tell) so just hold in there, hopefully I'm going to update again tomorrow, I've just been reallyu buissy and really tired. I had a time trial last night and i had three best times, so it was crazy! I couldn't believe it. **

**Anyway, I'm going to do my best, i have to go clothes shopping tomorrow, so it i dont update, i'll update monday :) **

**Review**

**Crazy Lily**


	26. The End of a New Beginning

**A/N: Don't hate me after this chapter :(**

**Cheer4Cheesecake-IM me again, my internet access cut after i accepted the message :'(**

**_Posted the SEQUAL!_**

**_check it out, it's _**

**_'My Heart Belongs To You'_

* * *

**

_With All My Heart_

_The End of a New Beginning_

"Teri? What in Merlin's name are you doing?" James asked.

Keri looked at him with a confused expression. She was straddling his lap in the Three Broom Sticks where James was waiting for Lily. Keri was extremely confused still. She had spiked James' drink with the love potion.

It didn't make sense. Snape informed her that he would fall for the first girl he saw. He never said it wouldn't work at all. This wasn't ever going to make sense.

"Jamesie, don't you want to play with me? Touch me perhaps?" Keri Teri said in a seductive voice. Bringing James' hands to her chest.

"Stop it Teri, I could never want you. God that's really pathetic! I would never do anything like this to Lily!" James said as if on cue Lily walked in with Remus and Sirius.

"Off him Teri!" Lily spoke calmly, but still in a deadly voice. "NOW!" She added when she didn't move.

"Why Evans? He's cheating on you, we've been fooling around all afternoon since he left your side." Keri replied calmly. Though her eyes showed fear.

"Really, that's funny, cause Snape just tried to seduce me. It was rather entertaining watching Remus slip him a truth potion though. Only one flaw in your lovely plan." Lily said calmly. Keri stared blankly at her.

"Love potions don't work on someone who is already in love. You would need a lust potion." Remus explained for Lily.

James grinned widely in understanding. Lily did too.

"Shit! I didn't think about that!" Keri said, still not moving from James' lap.

"Yeah Keri, sucks to be you I guess, so now, off my lovely lover's lap." Lily said sternly. When Keri still didn't move Sirius and Remus went and picked her up off his lap.

Minutes later they left the Three Broomsticks. All had smiles boldly on their lips.

When they got back to Gryffindor tower Lily was first to speak.

"Wow, it's amazing how we found this out." She said directing the comment towards James.

"I know." James replied.

"Well I can easily say this has been the best two months of my year." Lily told them all happily. Natalie and Andromeda had been waiting in the boys' dorm where Lily and the boy went.

They were each sitting with their significant other.

"Yeah, this will be another interesting year…" Natalie trailed off.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: OKay, I know, it was a short ending, that was very quick, and stupid, and bad, but I needed to end it now. I won't have time in the next week to write an ending, but I promise that I will write a sequal... Probably won't be out till Christmas time... I have a lot of other ideas, and I might make some quick stories, with all these characters because i like them. So Please don't hate me for ending it so quickly. It's so sad that I'm doing this, but I needed to end it. I'll keep posting random stories about them, but just for your entertainment, I have this little take out that I never had time to find a place in the story... :( Have fun. Review, and hopefully all your lovely reviewers will read if i do post more, or if I write a sequal, but i think 26 chapters is enough for now... It's been fun! I LOVE ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS! Please don't leave my side in the future... :(**

**Have fun with the take out part... Love always,**

**Crazy Lily**

* * *

Take out Truth or Dare scene 

"Lets go to the Heads dorm, more private." Lily said. She wanted to have a lot of fun with this. She had to remind herself to get back at James for something or other, she'd think of the excuse later.

They walked in silence to the Heads Dorm. They were each coming up with their dares and truths for each other.

When they got to the Heads Dorm Andromeda decided to start.

"I have a better idea, truth or dare is boring, let's just play dare, double dare, triple dare." She said with a smirk.

"Care to explain Andy?" Natalie said.

"Well the rules are pretty simple… dare is u take one dare and have to accomplish it no matter what, double dare you have two dares, but you can back out of one, same with triple, except you have to do three, and you can only back out three times.

"Other than that anything goes, except it has to stay in this room and no sex." Andy said smirking at the boys' frowns.

"Sounds good!" Lily said with a huge grin on her face.

"Fine, fine, that's fair." James said speaking for the boys.

"Yay!" Lily said hugging James.

_It's time for some revenge_, Lily thought to herself wondering why she wanted revenge on James so badly.

"James, dare, double dare, or triple dare?" Lily asked with a shy smirk.

"Dare." James said smirking right back.

"Oh good, I was hoping you would say that!" Lily said laughing manically. "Snog Natalie like you snog me!" Lily said still laughing like an insane crazy person.

"I guess I don't have a choice." James said.

Natalie smirked at her friend. Sirius looked shocked. Then again…

_Oh yeah, now I remember, he made me snog Sirius._ Lily reminded herself.

James walked over to Natalie and lifter her chin up. He kissed her passionately, or tried to. It was a little harder than kissing Lily. Natalie was a little rougher. She immediately ran her tongue over his bottom lip and he opened with only a slight bit of hesitation. This went on for a good five minutes before they broke apart.

"Satisfied my Lily?" James asked slyly.

"Yeah I guess, your turn." Lily said in an offhanded voice.

"Andy, dare, double, or triple?" James said shortly. A little winded from snogging Nat.

"Double." Andy replied in a quiet voice.

"Okay, let's see. I guess you can't kiss your cousin, that'd be weird, so snog Lily, and then flash Remus." James said. Remus threw him a nervous look.

"Fine, but I get to flash Remus in the corner so that way you two bozos can't see." Andy stated.

James nodded.

Andy walked over to Lily and leant down and kissed her on the lips. Andromeda lightly ran her tongue over Lily's bottom lip. Lily let her enter.

This was a new experience for Lily; she had never been with another girl before. It was rather interesting. After a couple minutes they broke apart.

"That good James?" Andy said sincerely she loved toying with the boy. He nodded.

"Part two now madam." Sirius said smirking.

Remus and Natalie walked over into the dark corner. Natalie whispered something into Remus' ear. He was visibly nervous, but seemed to calm a bit.

Natalie lifted up her shirt, and brought it back down seconds later.

Remus leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Then he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Lily picked up a pillow and threw it at them.

"Okay Lily we get the point." Remus said sadly.


	27. Sequal!

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Sequal take out:_

"Sirius… Please… I need this… I need to get over him! He cheated on me! I need this!" Lily yelled at him. She was being honest; she needed Sirius, or someone who would be able to take her mind off James.

"Lily, please don't do this to me… I'm sure th…" Lily's lips cut off Sirius. Sirius was taken aback and didn't know what to do. Her kisses were filled with need and want. Also there was something else. Hurt. He could tell that what happened ith James was more than Lily could handle. He didn't blame her to be honest.

* * *

**A/N: This is the start of the sequal you all wanted, go check it out it's entitled _My Heart Belongs to You_. So please go read and review!**


End file.
